Guardian: My city, my protectorate
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: one year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy. R&R please, no flames ---COMPLETE---
1. Angels loose their wings, as devils loos

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I won Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Angels loose their wings, as devils loose their horns_**

What wrongs have I done?  Countless ones, murder, torture, genocide.  All in the name of a false mother who only saw me as a means to an end.  I owe my new found freedom to one who considers himself my "brother", but I have no family for they died on the fate filled night of my re-birth as a member of the Hive, by my own hands.  As much as I thank the runt of a xeno, I am also cursed to hate him, for I was in blissful ignorance until he came along and then my memories started to surface.  Had it not been for our connection he mist assuredly would have lost in our battle, but yet he exploited a weakness neither of us knew existed.  He returned my soul, which had been stripped from me upon my re-birth as a xenomorph.  He was my savior as I was his for that very soul is what allowed him to earn and create his own.

All those wrongs and still I cannot understand the human violence.  What did these two girls do to deserve such a death, torn clothes and violated bodies and broken bones.  The bodies horrified me, yet I knew my old self would laugh with sadistic glee, and I couldn't help but cradle their bodies in hope of comforting their souls.  Soon the idea struck me, these children had a family who would no longer see their smiling faces.  I looked out into the crowded mall, the men who did this are here holding the many people still alive as hostages, people who might not live to see their loved ones.  As this despair took over me I felt the wetness of tears cloud my eyes, a rare happening for me to loose my calm.  I knew what I must do as I leap to the ceiling and into the walls.

I crawled amongst the wiring and piping until I found myself directly over the crowd of over one hundred people.  The men with guns focusing on them intently, they had arrived only minutes before the mall closed and rounded everyone up into the center.  I had thought that this was just another hostage scenario, at least until I found the bodies in the clothing store dressing room, then I was awakened to the evil these men held.  The evil I was ready to eliminate.

I went from above the people to the main generator room, unfortunately they had two men guarding the room.  Unfortunate however for the two men, who weren't watching the ceiling.  I fell silently behind them, my feet padding the impact, and I slowly wrapped my tail around the neck of the most ignorant looking one.  He froze as he realized something _inhuman_ was touching him.

"Hey amigo, we got any snakes her man?"  His eyes shot a sideways look to his friend was now missing half of his face.  He went to scream, but my tail was secured around his neck and I squeezed as I pulled him closer to my face.

"Do you know what it feels like to die, knowing that no-one can hear you scream?"  He nodded and gurgled, aware he was not going to survive our encounter.  He was smarter than he looked.  I snapped his neck with a quick squeeze of my tail and he feel limp, the child killer would have more to fear from his death.  I looked over my shoulder to my main target, the generator.  My kind always work better in the dark.  I smashed it and tore it apart, making sure to bleed on a few sections so it could not be repaired at an inopportune moment.  I stepped back and tossed the two bodies onto the broken pieces of metal and once again leapt to the ceiling to make my way to another section of the mall.

After a few seconds of crawling along I heard some sobbing come from below me.  I looked down through a grate to see a small family that had hidden itself from the armed men.  A mother with two children who were now sobbing, afraid of the darkness I had created.  It was ironic, what was meant to help and hide them was giving them away.  I took another angle to see if they were secure from an wandering armed men. 

"Hey, Marco, conseguimos algunos hidders aquí."  A man said from somewhere to my south.  I lifted the grate to see a man wearing goggles that glowed green.  Night Vision, just my luck, but my vision was infinitely better in the darkness. 

I didn't need light to see, a gift from the xenomorphic heritage I shared.  Slowly I crept along the ceiling, another gift I shared with my former brethren, until I was above him and I slowly let my tail drop behind him.  When it was positioned just right I let a small hiss escape my mouth, he turned upward with excellent speed, but my reactions far out perform any normal human's and my tail plunged through his throat cutting off all flow of air, preventing him from screaming. 

I dropped to the floor then and made my way to the small family.  In the darkness they could not see me, but I saw them, the children's eyes were frightened and full of tears.  Just like the eyes of the many children I had killed as a slave of the queens. 

"Let me help you."  I reached for the mother who still clung to her children,  a whimper escaped the little one's as I placed them in the ceiling I had come out of.  Now that they were safe, it was time to end this terror.  Earlier I had counted fifteen men in all, minus the three I had eliminated and twelve were left.  The math was simple, all of them would die, but one would have more pain than any other for his crimes.

Again I leapt into the ceiling, apparently though the emergency lights had come on and now they lit my face and body for the family to see.  At first I thought they would scream and mistake me for a mutant.  Instead however their primal fears took over and they stayed absolutely still, no movement came and I went along my way. 

Then I came to a junction where three men sat watching the rest rooms.  I could see the stink of their perverse minds waft from beneath the doors.  I crept to the grate above the women's room and lowered my self into a stall.  From there I clung to the back wall and waited, eventually I knew one of the fools would follow a woman in.  I waited, but not for long and I was correct.  The largest guard had ordered one of the women into the very same stall, they couldn't see, but I could.  When he turned to close the stall door I quickly lifted the woman into the grate and placed her to the side, and motioned for her silence, she nodded and I went back to the wall.  The fool was still fidgeting with the lock, better to end it now then let him realize how stupid he had been.

"Let me get that for you."  He spun around terrified and surprised by the male voice that had just spoken, my voice.  As I clung to the ceiling above him I smiled and then pounced, crusgin his spine and arms under my weight.  Now it was time for the other two.  I popped my head into the ceiling for a quick check, the woman was still there.  

"Go that way until you come upon a frightened family.  Take them to your north until you find a fan that has been dead for a long time, go through it and you'll be safe.  Got it?" I said as she looked at me, more frightened of me than her attacker. 

"W-w-what are you?"  She asked.

"A monster to hunt the devils.  NOW GO!"  I hissed and she jumped and fled from me.

I returned to the stall and prepared for the other two, I was boring of this sneaking around crap.  I wanted them all dead.  I picked up the man's rifle and looked at it, I could break the puny weapon in half if I wished, but I had a better plan…

========

"Hey man what's takin' Ricky with that bitch?" Carlos asked while smoking a stolen pipe.  He and his buddies, George and Ricky were both hired mercenaries.  Right now their mission was simple, loot, pillage and draw SHEILD away from HYDRA's true plan.  This is what they choose to use as a distraction, to bad they choose the only mall that had it's own monster security system.

"I don't know man why don't you check it out."  Just then they heard Ricky's gun go off in the stalls.  "Man what the fuck was that!"  They both jumped up and made their way to the door.

"MEN!  REPORT!"  Their boss's voice came over the radio. 

"Checkin' it out now boss-man." Carlos said as he opened the door to the women's room.  "Man light this place up George." 

George took out a magnesium flare and the room lit up.  It was covered ceiling, to floor in blood and gore.  Ricky's head in the middle.  "Man what the fuck could do this!"  From the darkness a form rose and a swiping noise was heard right before Carlos saw his friend's head go flying off his shoulders.

"I CAN!"  Carlos felt himself get lifted into the air by sharp stinging needles and then he was against a wall.  He heard another flare light up and then the room lit up once more.  He saw his chest was covered by a hand two and a half to three times the size of his own and the clawed ends were digging into the wall.  But the hands weren't what scared him, it was the face that did that.  At first he thought it was a normal kid's face, the it looked at him directly and he saw the three long blue gash like "things" on his face, they were connected to his body and his body was immensely huge and bug like.  Then the tail caught his eyes and he knew he had seen the last thing he would ever see.

"One last request, eh man?"  He said as he resigned himself.

"Why should you get a favor when the girls died in pain."  The voice was full of experience with death, but a sadness Carlos knew as well. 

"What girls?"  He was sweating now, he could see the anger in the monster's empty eyes.  And then it left as he was pulled closer. 

"You'll see."  Before he could protest he was dragged across the floor and into the ceiling and at speed he had no idea were possible on foot.  Minutes latter after suffering many snags and bruises he was thrown into a children's dressing room and onto the bodies of two twin little girls.  Immediately he began to cry, he knew no one deserved this.

"You didn't do this, that much I know.  You know who did."   The monster stated it rather than asked.

"My boss, Derrick.  He's got a thing for little kids, but damn I never thought…"  Carlos felt his voice trail off then build back up.  "He's the only one of us in snow camo."  He looked back at the bodies.

"Your request?"  He felt something sharp against his neck.

"Something you cannot give.  God forgive me…"  He cried as he slipped into unconsciousness.

========

"Take it up with him when your time is right."  I walked away from the man I had just rendered unconscious.  For some reason I could not bring myself to kill him, he had provided me with information, but it was his sobbing that swayed me.  He knew the value of life, and if he was lucky he might escape this with his own intact, maybe he might seek redemption or forgiveness from his god.  Either way I could not let him die by my hands, now was the time to kill the guilty.

I made my way on foot to the next set of men, by my count ten were still left.  Three of them stood there ignoring me. Then I made myself known as I speared my tail through one's stomach and spread my trident, sending the two halves of his body flying.  The two remaining men turned to me and fired, the bullets penetrated, but also released the acidic blood that flows through my veins, in seconds the pain from that blood had killed them.  Seven more to go.

As I got closer to the middle I knew the men's screams would cause the armed men to panic.  I was right, they all had made a barricade and were watching the hall I would come from.  I walked into their brightly lit passage, my form causing some to scream and others to gawk.  I ran at them with my full speed.  They fired on me of course, but I was faster, as always.  When I reached them, my tail speared through two and sent blood flying as I pulled out with my trident spread, ripping them in half.  My claws raked through two more separating their skin from their skull.  Three more left. 

I landed and grabbed the two on either side of me with my opposing arms and brought them slamming together, their skulls cracked with a thud as their wounds bled freely.  My eyes then locked on him,  the one in white.  I crept to him slowly, watching the fear in his eyes, the stink of his perversion wafted off him like the sickening rot of death.  I smiled at him as my mind concocted the most sadistic plan it could come up with.  He would suffer the way the hunters made their prey suffer.  If I was lucky, a few humans who had encountered them might see this and think for a second before realizing what was off.  The hunters skinned their prey after they died, this man would be skinned alive.

==================

"This just in from Los Angeles.  The hostage crisis is over, thanks to some rather gruesome inside help.  Now over to our sister station's field reporter Tracy Melfner.  Tracy."

The Morlock's watched their small TV with a disturbing sense of dread.  They knew their friend and former guardian, Vile lived in LA now.  They also knew he had a short fuse for senseless violence, which ironically he caused a lot of the time.

"Thank you Cindy.  Now though I must warn viewers to send small children and those with heart problems out of the room.  These images are disturbing."  Tracy walked into the mall for abit then finally came upon what looked like the remains of a failed barricade.  Above it hung a dead body, skinned with chunks of flesh hanging off the muscle.  The entire Morlock group gasped at the sight on TV.

"How could he do such a thing?"  Calliban asked.  As the bodies of two young girls was shown on the screen. 

"The on sight corner has declared that these two young twins were in fact victims of a different killer, who as of now is unknown."  Tracy said over the images.

"There's your reason."  Scale Face growled.  The image of a young man about 28 in handcuffs being escorted out by an older man with an eye patch came next. 

"He let one live?  That's not normal."  Calisto noted.  "Not normal at all…"

The Morlocks sat in silence as they watched the rest of the news cast.

========

At first Captain Harrigan had thought they had returned, but when he got a closer look at most of the bodies he sensed something was wrong.  Most were torn apart in an almost savage anger.  That and the family and woman found in the ducts kept insisting a mutant had helped them.  His only source of info was then taken by the feds.  So he was left with only one body to go off of, the hanging dead man. 

It was just like the Jamaicans about eleven years ago, but this one still had his hands and his head.  It was different, but brutal just the same.  All he could do was pray that those damn alien fuckers weren't back.  It had nearly killed him then, now he would be lucky if he got a shot off.  He was about to give up when he noticed something glimmer a bright blue in the pool of blood.  As he looked at it he noticed it looked like a bugs shell. 

"Otis, get me a bag and a freezer, we got organic over here."  He picked up the piece of something with his tweezers.  He almost slipped and then he heard it, a hissing sound by his shoe.  "What the…"  He lifted his shoe up to see a bubbling green spot now eating through the plastic, "Fuck is that?"  He looked confused as it stopped eating through.

"Boss?"  Otis noticed the green stuff as well.  "Want me to scrap that too?"

"Nah, you'll probably loose an arm.  Call in hazmat though." 

"Already here."  Otis pointed to the men in biohazard uniforms.  "Tellin' us to pack our bags, as usual."

"Great, listen don't tell'em about that, ok?" He dropped the tissue into the bag and Otis rolled it up.

"You're the boss man."  He walked away casually as a hazmat official walked up.

"Sir, we're going to need that shoe of yours."  Harrigan's day was just getting better and better.

==========================

Later that night I found myself hiding in the sewers.  Not exactly my thing but I had dwelled in the sewers in New York for about a year with the mutants known as Morlocks.  There I learned that my gifts were different from theirs and I knew I did not belong, so I left to find where I did belong. 

I cursed as I looked at my tail for the millionth time that night, I had chipped the pint when I speared through the last two men.  I had left evidence besides my blood.  I groaned as I looked up at the night sky from the sewer grate and fell asleep.

In my sleep though I was most uncomfortable, for that night I had a dream.  Something HOMe and myself were not supposed to be capable of.  The dream though was not unpleasant, in fact it was comforting.  In it I saw the two girls, healed and smiling with wings flying towards a bright light, and blow me the screams of their killer filled me with a sense of justice.  As I looked at the light, it started to fade and bend until it was the shape of a man.  The light man came towards me and I was filled with a sudden fear.

"Who are you?"  I asked, my voice echoed.

"Dear Robert.  Do you not recognize the countenance of the only god who deems you worthy of redemption?"  he spoke in a soothing voice. 

"Gods do not exist for monsters like me."  I turned my back on the man, but he was again in front of me.

"I exist for all those that wish for my love.  Those who will welcome me in their heart."  He tried to touch me, but I jerked away.

"How am I deserving of love?  A beast like myself, built to kill.  To murder."  I looked at my hands as I was surrounded by the eyes of those I had killed for the Hive. 

"With out a soul a man is a beast.  You were once a beast, now you are a man once more."  A wave of his hand and the eye vanished.

"I am still a killer."  I leapt at him, but stopped in my tracks as I saw his face up close.  An old man smiling at me.

"The beast that made you, yes they made you to kill.  I made you to redeem them through your strength."  A bubble showing HOMe's "birth" and my creation popped up, as though I need it to see those images.  "He as well as yourself have ahead of you a great many tasks and tests that will try your souls." 

"HOMe has a family, it's the only thing he's know.  I've only know death as a companion, go to him.   I don't need or want your love or forgiveness."  I don't know why I said that, but he just smiled.

"Forgiveness is something you must give yourself.  The victims of the Hive don't blame you.  And your actions today were in rage, yes.  But did you not seek to ensure the survival of those innocents?"

"What if I did?"  I was know walking away from him, into my own darkness, but he followed illuminating it to create my own hell.

"Then no forgiveness is needed."  He left me in my darkness then but he still had to say something.  "You have my love, none the less.  Take it when you need it."

I awoke then to the sun shining down into the sewer.  I groaned as I got up and moved away.  My life had just taken a turn towards the weird, and that is saying something.

**_================_**

**AN:****  Each chapter of this will be a day in Vile's life as well as the other happenings in the world.  And Sebastian 1** **if you are reading this, I WILL NOT ADD FREDDY AND JASON!!!!!!  Only those things I have hinted at and one more will make an appearance.  **


	2. Plus, Minus, Interesting

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan and PREDATOR are owned by FOX as well as Aliens and Brimstone.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Aaron:  Eh, that's a pretty good analogy, but I never could see Venom as a good guy.  Vile's more like a mentally disturbed kid with the survival mindset of Riddick.  But thanks for the review!**

**_Plus, Minus, interesting_**

**__**

As I made my way through the sewers I found myself circling around a drain pipe.  I had been circling it all day, but I could not understand why, it was as if something magnetic was drawing me there.  It took me awhile to get used to the odd feeling of this strange attraction, but when I did I peeked out from the drain.  Across the street I saw a building made of stone and its windows were colored, stained if you will.  It's doors to were large, almost massive even compared to me, yet despite it's frightening appearance it gave off a warm feeling of contentment.  The magnetic feeling increased as I stared at the building.  For whatever reason, something was drawing me to the building that humans call a church.

I decided it was best to enter the back way, since I am not the most aesthetically pleasing person to humans.  As I managed to get myself through the door however, I felt another's presence.  I froze when I entered and scanned the room.  I found the person at an alter of some sort, apparently he was reading something to the lack of people in the room, of course considering he was blind that made it all the more hilarious.  I couldn't help but chuckle, bad move on my part.

"Is there something funny young man?"  He turned directly towards me, and I froze again.

"Besides the empty room, no."  I said as I tried to find a place to sit.

"It's called practice young man."  He came down from the alter, guiding himself with a cane.  "There is something troubling you, isn't there?"  He smiled, his dark skin and snow white hair making it a little more comforting to someone like me.  "You may speak freely in the house of God young man." 

"I'd rather not here.  Someone might see me…"  I was nervous, could you blame me though?  I'm almost eight feet tall and look like a giant bug to humans.

"Oh,  I know another young man with very similar issues."  He turned and guided me towards a back room where he motioned for me to sit.  "Tell me what is on your mind."

"Not much.  Just the question of why you humans are so savage towards each other."  I grasped part of the ceiling.

"Ah, well my young friend I consider mutants humans too.  You have no need to fear hatred in this house of God." 

"I'm no mutant.  I'm not even sure if I could be called human anymore."  I stared out the window at a mother and her child, somewhere deep in my chest I felt a pang of sadness and longing.  I had been robbed of that joy, knowing my parents. 

"Then what are you young man?  You have to be a creature of God if you feel that much pain just from looking out the window."  I turned to stare at him, how could he have known that?  "Surprised, don't be.  I've been talking to people with problems like yours for my entire life, there is nothing you can say that would shock me." 

I chuckled at that as I began to regale him with my life's story, every last detail.

=========

Captain Harrigan was siting in his office when the phone rang.  He had Otis take the strange tissue down to a genetics lab.  The is was supposed to be the urgent response, and he really didn't want to think the worse, so he stared at the picture of his god-daughter Avalon, her mother used to work with him but now the was in a much safer line of work, she was an technician for the department.

"This is Harrigan." 

"Captain Harrigan, this is Dr. Wastoff from the Genetics Lab that you had rush a tissue sample.  I have a question for you."

"Go ahead Doctor."

"What kind of joke is this?"  The doctor sounded angry.

"Excuse me?"

"This tissue sample, it's mainly Human DNA, with some unidentified insect-like DNA, but mostly human.  Who put you up to this?"

Harrigan froze for a bit, while his fears of the alien's return were abated a new fear rose.  "Doctor, does the human DNA posses an X-Gene?" 

"If it did, I wouldn't think this was some sick joke now would I." 

"Doctor, that sample was found at the downtown mall."

Silence followed by the flipping of papers, "Jesus, you mean you think what ever this is from did that?"

"Yup.  Now is there anyway to rebuild on the computer, what that thing might look like?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to loose your badge.  The feds have me working the same case, it's not your case." 

"Well then I'll find away to make it my case, then can you do it?"

"Yeah, no problem, but not until then."

"Ok, doc, thanks.  Bye."  Harrigan sat back in his chair trying to think of a way to make this case fall under his jurisdiction.  Little did he know he was about to get that wish in a most lethal way.

========

  I finished telling my life to the priest, he wore a worried look on his face.  Worried, not scared, or freaked out.  Worried, no one has ever worried about me before, I guess that mean he does care. 

"Quite a tale young man, but I have one slightly more interesting."  I paused and let him continue.  "About seven years ago I met a man named Ezekiel Stone, a police officer who was brought up from the depths of hell to hunt one-hundred and thirteen escaped souls."

"Why?"

"The devil offered him a second chance at heaven, capturing those souls was a way of redeeming himself." 

"So where is he now?"  I flipped through one of the many available bibles.

"Maine." 

I paused trying to make sense of what he had just said. By all logic he should have either failed and gone back or succeeded and gone to his heaven.

"Before he could send the last one back, he asked god for forgiveness, something no other souls had done.  And since God is always willing to forgive, he was welcomed into heaven.  But the Devil was enraged and rapped him on earth for all times.  Right now he's up in Maine investigating some demon sightings."

I was stunned to say the least.  A man trapped on this earth who deserved more.  I wondered how many others were like that  didn't have eternity.  Lost with in themselves and desperate for a sign of love.  "Thank you for your time priest, but as much as your God loves me, my calling is to something much to dark for his love." 

"Because you killed those men at the mall you mean?"  I spun around, my eyes wide with fear, I had not told him about that, he could not have known.

"Guilt is written on you voice young man, that and I know the type.  Detective Stone, had the exact same feelings, but he found forgiveness."  I slumped into a pile of boxes as he spoke, it was at this time I realized, I had no place to stay.

"As much as I respect and acknowledge his existence priest, I cannot follow his path.  My path has always been rage."

"Ant now you find yourself at a crossroads."  He held his hands like a balance.  "Man or monster.  Choose one and the other might just kill you.  So you need the balance, just like your brother has found."

"He's not my brother."  I closed my eyes, exhaustion was coming over me.

"Of course he is, he cares for you, just as you care for him.  If that doesn't make you brothers I don't know what does.  No get some rest young man.  You may stay here as long as you feel the need."  He turned out the light as he closed the door. 

I looked at the window and the setting sun.  It's amazing how much talking with someone can get you lost in the traces of time.  A few hours rest and I would be ready for action, whatever that was.

======

Across town in warehouse two officers were answering a call for breaking and entering.   It was a meat warehouse.   The windows were cracked through on the ceiling, so the officers had assumed the perp had come in from the skylights.  When they got in they both split up, and that was their fatal mistake. 

In the morning their bodies were found, mangled by several pieces of machinery and that's all it took to make a repentant monster public enemy number one, for a crime he didn't even commit.

**=======**

**Can you see where I'm going with this?  If not, read "HOMe: Trials of relation" to see the sneaky thing I did at the end.  **


	3. Prime Suspect

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

****

**_Chapter Summary: While finding food, Vile is mistaken for a cop killer and during the investigation slips into the car of one Mike Harrigan._**

****

**AN: Over the years Mike Harrigan has become obsessed with combating ant aliens and is considered paranoid by all other officers. He also has developed an extreme form of Xenophobia, the fear of anything "different" as a result he also is a mutant hater, at least for a while. Oh and this chapter is "Punisher" inspired and cameoed. **

**TheRagingSpammer****: Uh, ok what's that?**

**booyah: Don't worry, Angel will EVENTUALLY show up, but it'll be awhile and as for the first month that come in chapter 5 or 6 I can't remember how I decided.**

**_Prime Suspect_**

**__**

I awoke at around four in the morning, I had overslept by a lot. Apparently talking for about twelve hours is tiring. It didn't bother me though, I actually like the oversleeping, the small change in my schedule providing a unique twist on things. No though, I needed to eat and the only place I could get food with out being seen was a meat warehouse clear on the other side of town. Well at least it was still dark for another couple of hours.

I left the church quietly making sure not to leave any evidence, I thought about leaving a thank you for the priest, but then I remembered I don't know this planets written language. Strange how that made me embarrassed, I never told a soul even the priest. Well their was some one, but she didn't judge me at any length, but as of now I haven't met here and I won't for along time. Now however back to my current story.

I took a new path along the rooftops of several hundred buildings. Eventually I made my way to the warehouse, however something was amiss. I crept in silently my claws not making a sound even as they scraped against metal and concrete. I quickly caught the unmistakable scent of blood, human, dead at least four hours. I crept my way closer to the scent, making sure not to disturb any carcasses. I found the bodies, they were torn to shreds, law enforcement at that. I poked around he shreds to see if I could find any clues. My search turned up only one thing, a sharp cone like tooth similar to that of the hunter-born.

My head raced as I tried to remember how many hunter-born I had brought and how many I extinguished in my rage, but it was hopeless. Save for HOMe's selfless act I remembered nothing of that day and the week that followed. As I concentrated however, I failed to notice the appearance of two other humans, law enforcement as well and humans were well known for striking first and if you survived then maybe they would ask questions. The light from their flash lights were strong and even though they were not on me they broke my thoughts.

"Freeze!" One of them said as the centered the light on me, instinctively I jumped away with speed far greater than they could comprehend.

"What the hell was that?" the other asked, he looked terrified.

"Mutant probably, scum are worse than wild animals." My blood boiled at this remark but I held my place. "I'll call it in." The men disappeared long enough for me to get to the roof, but I did not leave. If I was going to be blamed for this I wanted some clue as to who the real killer was. I sat on the roof of the building next door, it's gargoyles helped me blend in. And I waited.

===

Mike Harrigan could hardly believe his luck, but it was unfortunate that two officers had to die in order for him to get this break. Their deaths, however, would allow him to pull evidence from the federal investigation and use it to find out what was in his city. The two arriving officers were first on his list, they had seen the thing and could give him a clue.

"Well, it looked a little human." Officer Omanskly, the man Vile wanted to attack unknown to him, said.

"A little?" Harrigan asked.

"The face was human, but the body was like a giant crab or scorpion. And it was blue." Harrigan was definitely liking the looks of this.

"And Officer Gregs, what did you see?"

"A really big tail." The officer said plainly.

"Okay, thanks officer you can go now." Harrigan put away his notepad and walked over to the bodies.

"Geez, what a nut, huh?" Omanskly said with a laugh as he got in the passenger side of the cruiser.

"Whatdya mean?" Gregs asked, he was a rookie.

"Few years ago, string of murders happens, cops, gang bangers, you name it they got whacked. He got the killer, but doesn't tell where the body is, claims it was an alien hunter, well he gets a psych eval and passes, so they can't do nothin'. Eventually people forget, but not Harrigan, he still to this day is expecting them to come back. He's even got an arsenal in his house for this shit." He rolled down the window, "I tell you this guy is a fuckin' loon. Be glad you aren't a detective."

During this conversation Harrigan was over by the bodies, holding a cloth over his mouth to hold himself from retching. He knew the alien hunters were violent, but this wasn't how they killed, he was now sure it wasn't one of them. Whatever it was though needed to be found and destroyed. So bending the rules here wouldn't hurt a bit, he pulled the small baggy from his pocket. The baggy held the only piece of evidence from the mall that the feds did not get. Carefully he lifted the arm of one of the officers and placed it under the shoulder, then he acted as though he was remembering his tweezers and reached for it with them.

"We got organic." He said as he placed the tissue in a new evidence bag.

===

I couldn't believe it, the dark skinned officer had planted the tip of my tail that I had lost just the night before under the shoulder of the slain enforcement officer. My rage took the better of me I as I silently stalked my way to his lone vehicle and placed myself in the back seats. I waited for him to come, and when he did I took action as soon as he was away from the other officers.

My tail shot forward with lightning speed and shattered his radio, I'd have to thank Calliban for forcing me to watch his favorite show sometime as it gave me the knowledge of how my newest foe operated. His only way of communicating with the other officers was now gone. So was my element of surprise though, as he reached for his gun. I grabbed his hand though with my tail and steadied it on his wheel.

"Keep driving." I growled as I aimed the tip of my tail, now fully regenerated at his neck. "You planted the tip of my tail. Why?"

"Alien scum, think you can come down here and…" He trailed off into a mumble.

"I can't hear you!" I pressed the tip against his neck, he stretched to avoid it's piercing.

"Worse than mutants, at least they still have humanity to guide them." I kept the tip pressed against his neck.

"Some parents humans turned out to be, you shun the children for their difference." I brought my face forward into the light. My "scars" naturally facing him, "Now me, I'm not quite sure how any one would see me as even remotely human, but apparently I am. Left here." He turned the wheel as we drove onto a dirt road.

"You gonna kill me?" His look was that of a depraved man, who had seen more than he should have.

"No, I'm going to show you how humanity "guides" it's progeny." I lead him into the building, which I had come to know as a disgusting barge of waste for the lives with in.

"'Ello sir!" The weasly French door man, I crushed his head in with my bare hands, he was just as guilty and the cop's ignorance had put me in a most foul mood. Those who hurt, would be hurt. In the bible I had read it said "Judgment is mine sayeth the Lord". I'm alright with that, I plan to arrange many "Judgments" tonight. I turned to see the officer's face, he had gotten very pale.

"Keep moving." I pulled him along, wrapping my tail around his arm. We came to the main "spectacle", two young men in the middle of the ring. Their were mutants, but only one had powers, the other was just completely yellow and begging for mercy. This was a fight to the death, and I could see neither were capable of murder. I forced the cop ahead of me.

"Look and see what you teach those who could help you!" I hissed into his ear as the one with powers lifted a weapon with his mind and held it to the other's throat. The yellow boy was now in tears as was the other, the suspense built until the powered one tossed the sword away. I heard the moan of the audience followed by several guns cocking. I leapt into action and was instantly upon the boys shielding them with my body. I was lucky they were so close together. That's when every thing is silent and I stand straight up, the boys ran to the exit closest to them.

"All of you have profaned the name of innocence you have destroyed the children before you. And now you are all going to die." I leapt into the air and the third floor balcony, I knew a lot would escape my wrath, but those who did would remember their actions and my face. As the humans fall before me like dolls I come across my first mutant who supports this profane excuse for entertainment. He has powers and I can sense him charging some sort of electrical blast. I was right and he tossed it at me.

"Punk! I had my money on the guards." He leapt at me, a foolish thing to do, and my tail eviscerated him, spilling intestines and blood all over.

As I climb down to the second balcony I noticed a young girl her skin was orange and her hair a bright red. I went to her slowly, so as not to startle her and I sense the same violations that befell the two girls at the mall, what more the violator is now behind me. I spun around as he fired his shotgun at me sending pieces of my ribs and splatter of blood everywhere. I hate shotguns, they're really one of the few guns that can seriously damage me in one shot. I slip to the ground holding what few organs I possess in the palm of my giant hands. In my rage I can't feel the pain, but I know the shot is lethal. I stretch my tail forward with my diminishing strength and cleanly remove the man's head. Then I collapse onto the floor, my blood dissolving a hole very rapidly, I feel my strength sapping and everything becomes very silent, but then a warmth as I feel the little girl place her hand on my chest. She isn't phased by my blood, in fact she is reversing it's flow and repairing the damage done to me. A healing mutant had saved me, a monster that could have meant to kill her. I was astounded.

"You made the bad man go away?" She asked as I lifted her into my arms, by this time most had fled. Those that were left I would find them.

"Yes, I made him go away." I dropped down to the solid first floor and handed her to the officer who's face took a disgusted turn, whether it was from the girl or how she appeared after being violated I never knew. "Wait here with her, I'll be back shortly."

I made my way to the back, and that alone was a horror story. This place was worse than I had thought. The owners apparently had more than just mutant gladiators to show, they had a whole brothel at their disposal, most underage and just wanting a place to live. At each room I killed those humans that weren't spared by the begging of their victims. Then came the final room, their room, the owners. It was then that I felt the strange sensation.

Why was I doing this? I had known of the before and though I disapproved of it, I felt nothing when it came to stopping them. I then thought back to the little girls and the emotions that had swelled inside me. It was the same, a void of all things right. The innocence of those girls had been ripped from their defenseless bodies and these men not only did they do the same to alienated young children they used them for their own sick gain, callously tossing them aside. The emotion again was rage, it was complete, I had found my reason for existing. I brushed that off though as I bashed the door in and saw their bodies riddled with holes.

I was confused for a second until I saw him in the corner. A man tall and muscular, his face though hidden in darkness was riddled with pain. Much like mine. His shirt was that of an elongated and warped skull, something I had recognized from the newspapers. For a few seconds he stood there and our eyes locked. Then he nodded and made his exit through the window as the sirens of the police approached. I too made my exit out of the same window and to the front where I left a pamphlet from the church in the cop's car. Hopefully he would understand and take the children there for protection.

As I left I noticed that the sun was rising, all this fun and the day wasn't even started. I looked back at the cop as well, his face had gone from hard and sour to that of an old grandfather who hadn't seen his grandchildren in so long. I think I may have gotten through to him on mutants, however when he spotted me on the roof he aimed his gun at me, all the other officers did the same. To them I was the enemy, to them I had killed those officers. I left as quickly as possible avoiding bullets along the way.

When I was far enough away I crept into the sewers and there I thought about my epiphany. This city was ripe with those things that made my stomach churn with hate. Those things that violated the very essence of innocence. I would not let that stand, it was then I made a vow, my first and only vow to the god of man. I would let no innocent suffer and should I find those that were, I would bring suffering to those that had committed the act. I was this city's guardian, whether it liked it or not.

"Welcome to my backyard, lets play some time" a human saying that I had grown to like, I said it aloud several times and laughed. I wish I could have predicted the many times I would have to "play" though sometimes.

**====**

**Would you hat me if I said this is about the length of what a SHORT Vile story would be? I hope not because it is. Next chapter Will Vile be allowed back into the church after his latest "good deed" and the false accusations that have befallen him? Oh and the little girl is a tribute to Starfire, my favorite Teen Titan and the Queen of Peerk in my opinion.**

**__**


	4. Arguments

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own only Vile, HOMe and the angel Twins. All others are © their rightful owners.**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Chap Summary: Vile returns to the priest and learns the girl from the brothel/arena is now in the hospital and will not speak to anyone. Upon his visit to her his pain is only increased as a tragedy across the hall occurs. **

**booyah****: Sorry, no Gargoyles. As much as it would please me to place gargoyles in this fic the only TRUE crossing over beside Vile being in the X-Men: Evo World will be Angel and Mike Harrigan from Predator, That's it. Well besides those that get to know HOMe of course. **

**And**** the guy who killed the two bastards was the Punisher, go back and read the description of his shirt. **

**And**** since this is still in the HOMe universe I will answer that question here. No he will not get a uniform, his body is just to different and I don't think he'd like spandex to much.**

**_Arguments_**

**__**

After the sun had set I made my way to the church. It was quite and dark, but I saw the priest just as easily as if it were morning. I walked over to his side and sat on one of the wooden seats in the aisle across from him. He spoke not to long after that.

"I've been praying for you. You didn't kill those police officers, I know that they died while you were still sleeping. But the others in the downtown bust, the illegal mutant brothel and fight club. How many did you kill there? How many didn't need to die."

I sat there quietly taking in his words, I knew the answer and it pained me to say it. "One who deserved to die still lives."

"No one deserved to die… " he began, but I cut him off.

"I'd known about it for about a month. I found it a week after I arrived and I did nothing." I deserved, how many pointless deaths happened in that arena night after night. How many could I have saved if only I had listened to my heart sooner. The priest was silent, I could feel my welcome waning, so I got up to leave.

"And where are you going?" He turned to stare at me with his empty eyes.

"I doubt you want a murderer in the house of your god." I walked away, but not before he spoke again.

"God always accepts those who seek justice, though I know he wishes you could find another way. As long you are hunted for a crime you didn't commit, as long as **you** are suffering. I cannot in good conscience let you go this road alone, so I will offer you a residence here until you finally decide which fork you will choose."

I stood there in the door way for what seemed like hours, he was still willing to provide me shelter. As much as I wanted to take it though, I knew I did not belong in this building. Besides I had chosen my path, and no force, not even the god of man could pry me from it.

"I choose my path today. I will not let them **suffer**!" I slammed my hand on one of the benches, shattering it into pieces. "They will not suffer." Outside I heard a thunder clap and rain begin to pour.

"You mean the children?" The priest asked.

"The innocent." I was about to leave when he put his hand on my shoulder and handed me a piece of paper.

"She drew it for you. He brought her here, though I don't know how much we can help her. She won't speak to anyone and she wont eat. No one can get through to her, she wants her hero." As he spoke I opened the folded piece of paper, on it is a crude drawing, but it still got me to cry. She drew me and herself in a field of flowers. Immediately I heard a song play in my head, a song that Rogue of the X-Men liked to dance to.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And__ candy clouds of lullaby_

_I__ lie inside myself for hours_

_And__ watch my purple sky fly over me_

The drawing no matter how crude conveyed it's message plain enough. To this girl I was a hero, she cared not how I looked or how I saved her. She didn't care because I **_had _**saved her, I had done something no one else had, or possibly could. If it was possible I found myself weakened by the drawing, I was so vulnerable, so terribly weak but I was happy. Not because I was a hero, but because a little girl who could not possibly understand how accurate my name was to my past, she called me a hero, she was the one who had opened my eyes and now she was filling them with tears. Children are so terribly kind it hurts to think of them in pain.

"Where is she now?" I managed this sentence through my tears.

"The children's hospital. Under strict guard. I wouldn't advise doing what you're thinking." He said sternly, as though I was going to listen.

"So you're a mind reader now priest?" I smiled as I opened the front doors for the first time. I didn't care who saw me, this world was now part of me. Let the ignorant hate me if they will, I'll have no mercy if they cross the line.

"By the way you can call me Father Horn. It is my name after all." I turned back to him and stared, the rain pouring in my face. "As opposed to 'priest'."

"Very well, Father Horn. If I am truly welcome I will return." And I was gone.

"God's house is always open young man!" He shouted.

"My name is Vile!" I shouted back as I made my way to the roof of a building.

===

An hour later I crept into the hospital. The pediatric ward, where they were caring for the little girl. Perhaps I could convince her to eat, after all I was her hero. I made my way through the air ducts and ventilation shafts to her room. Along the way I could not help but observe the desperation that filed the air, most of these children were from the illegal warehouse arena/ brothel I had helped in tearing down, but others they were just sick and dying, suffering. I could do nothing, for there was no one to punish, all I could do was hope that they either survived or at the very least did not die in pain.

"Wake up." I nudged the little orange girl with one of my giant claws, I had also kept the lights off so no one would see me. "Your hero is here."

At those words she woke up, her bright green eyes filled with happiness. "The Father gave you my picture!" She was so happy, I wish I would have brought it with me instead of leaving it with him, but the rain would have destroyed it.

"Yes. Now what's this I hear about you not eating?" She gave me hug, and a strange warmth came over me as I sat her back down.

"The doctors are mean here, they only give the bad food." She crossed her arms in and pouted, it made me laugh, I don't know why but it did.

"They're good for you, that's why. And they all can't be that bad." I ruffled her hair.

Across the hall I heard some sobbing. Curious I got up and went to the window near the hall. There across the way I saw a mother pressing the lifeless body of her child against her chest. Another life lost, I sighed at the loss but there was nothing I could do. I went back to her side and for a bit we played a card game called "Go Fish" apparently I'm a terrible player, at least according to her. When the hour grew late I tucked her in, she instructed me how as I had no clue, and wished a good nights sleep. I told her I would come back later the next day.

"Are you really a hero?" she asked as I started out the window.

"Sometimes."

"What else are you?" she asked, yawning.

"A monster…" I started, remembering what I told the woman in the mall.

"Not to me." Her eyes closed. You're a real hero."

"To scare away devils." I climbed out the window and went on my way, the day was still young, at least for a being who only needs to sleep every other week. I was good for another two, and now the business at hand called. That killer was mine, wherever it lurked.

===

Across town however, the beast known as a Pred-alien was bound in a steel cage. A pale man stood before it smiling, his eyes gleaming with evil as he watched the beast attempt escape.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nathaniel Essex, you may call me Mr. Sinister. Soon however you will call me MASTER!" The eyes of the immortal being filled with an unholy glee as he envisioned the beast before him becoming the mightiest warrior in his army. Soon his first general would be born and then he could concentrate on this wondrous monster. "Confine it for DNA sampling. Lower the temperature, it's cold-blooded."

The last thing the Pred-Alien saw before the darkness was the shining jewel on Sinister's head gleam along with his eyes.

**====****==========**

**AN:**** The song chorus is from "Imaginary" by Evanescence. **

**The little girl will be a re-occurring character, and will actually lead into Vile eventually meeting the Angel crew which will be set to Pre-Conner times.**


	5. Rainy day fight

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**booyah****: Fear not those were only his minions surrounding him. Of course we really shouldn't worry about the predalien right now.**

**_Rainy day fight_**

**__**

It had been two days and all I could do was trace the possible existence of the warrior bred to the run down neighborhoods of a place the humans call "South Central LA", from what I had gathered from Father Horn and he newspapers it was a rough place to live and full of suffering. Who knows, maybe it's best I stay here a little longer and search you never know when suffering would rear it's maw for another bite of innocence.

I had kept myself well hidden in the shadows of buildings during the day and in the night I could slink along in the darkness as few lights were available. Unfortunately tonight was a full moon and there was little for me to use to my advantage, so I stayed to the roof tops.

I found during my two day stay, that the neighborhood although full of tough figures who bullied others, was also a very tightly knit community and they often protected each other. Of course they also ended up harming each other as well, which is what brought me into a nasty situation.

I had been jogging along the rooftops for around an hour after sunset when it started to rain. Although the rain was nothing for me to fear, my kind attracted the electrical impulses in skies like a magnet, so I was forced to take shelter on the ground. I hid inside an old cardboard box, it was practical that I should also keep dry. I had then been sitting in the box for about another two hours when I heard a loud bang in the building next to me, a duplex home, I was about to crawl out of the box when a young girl, maybe seventeen years old ran out of the side door screaming towards the dumpsters opposite of me. Six men followed her, most carrying hand to hand weapons but one held a gun. My eyes focused in on the weapon, it was small and mostly harmless to me. These men were mine.

As the girl tried to hid inside the dumpster a rat popped out and frightened her, she ended up on her ass. The rat skittering away while the men laughed at her. As the rat neared me I picked it up and stroked it gently, they were calm beasts until frightened. I whispered in it's ear with the gift speech that I possessed from the Hive. I set it down and it ran back over to the girl and stood on it's hind legs, again the men laughed. Then it spun around and ran back towards me, past me even. It had done it's job.

Confused by the rat's actions or perhaps sensing something unnatural behind them the men turned around. They saw nothing where I stood, it was after all pitch black. The lightening flashed and revealed my crouching form, they jumped back frightened of course. But after I did nothing they let their guard down and assumed it was the shadows. They shot crude jokes back and forth for a minute, until another flash came and lit the grounds once more. Again revealing my form only this time I was right behind the two who had faced away from me in their joking. The others in seeing my face and form took a breath and jumped back again.

The one man who decided it was better to run first, then look was smart. The other one just looked behind him and saw nothing in the blackness.

"Man what the fuck is wrong with you guys?"

"T-t-that thing man it ain't no shadows, man. It was right behind us."

"Oh please man, here I'll show you there ain't nothin' there." He produced a flash light from his pocket and shined it directly in my face. "Oh…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'fuck'." I offered as I stepped past him and picked up the girl. "Tell me what they did." While I spoke I heard the men gathering behind me, huddling in an attempt to rationalize my form. I set the girl down on the dumpster lid and let her speak, ignoring the chatter behind me.

"They killed my dad." She cried as she spoke. I went to comfort her when I heard the men behind me yell something.

"Yo, we don' want no mutie freaks down here, ya cathcin' what I'm throwin'?" The man with the gun said.

I simply stared at them and set the girl down. "Go inside, call an ambulance tell them there are six dead boys in your yard."

At this the men laughed, apparently they thought I was joking. "Yo, mutie I'll throw it at ya again. March 'fore cap your ass." When he finished speaking the girl was already half way to her house, and his gun was aimed directly at me.

I went into action immediately and whipped my tail forward, directly through his wrist. He let out a scream and his friends charged me with their weapons barred. I let them cover me as pulled my tail from the gun men's arm and brought it in. Then I showed them my strength as I tossed them all off in a deafening roar. They were scattered and unconscious for the most part, only two were still standing and their leader as far as I can guess had just bled his last. I let my sadistic grin spread over my face, it was times like these I was truly a monster. A monster to hunt the devils that pursued the innocent.

One of the men grabbed his weapon, a board with several nails, and he charged me with it. I turned towards him, mostly ignoring the other who launched his own weapon at me. A steel pipe, that I caught and with my strength imbedded into him as well as a wall several feet away. The man with the nail board, had seen this and started to run, I leapt in front of him and on to a malfunctioning light pole. His eyes were filled with fear as I took him and tossed him into the corner of the dumpster, the cracking of his skull echoing in the night along with the thunder.

By then the other three were up and gathered behind me. They charge before I could react, and had me pinned to the ground. At the mercy is probably what the thought, but they forgot about my tail.

"Mutie freak, jeez. Brainstem, he got Stem. Alright, lets play a game, huh, mutie."

"Alright flip a coin." The fool pulled out a coin.

"I call heads." He tossed it into the air as my tail sped to his head and neck.

"Good, tails always wins anyway." His head hit the ground as I tossed the other tow off of me. One, ironically got his head impaled on the lead pipe from earlier. The other was still alive and he fell near the gun, he grabbed it of course. I simpley padded towards him slowly, deliberately.

"Don't MOVE!" his voice was filled with fear.

"Don't FUCKIN' MOVE!" I came closer.

"I'll shoot I mean it." Closer still.

"Fuck you man." He fired off several rounds as I came on him. He eventually emptied the whole gun into me.

I grabbed him by the head and drug him to the roof of the building, he was crying and screaming the whole way. Begging, as if he though I would care. Ironic if you ask me, the killer was begging not to be killed.

"I'll go to church man! I swear I just watched man, I'm new they don't let me do nothin' but watch." He was in tears, he looked like a child almost.

"How old are you?" I asked, holding him over the edge.

"S-s-sixteen." He was still a child, and capable of such violence. I leapt to the ground and set him down. I was in a daze as to how he could be capable of this. "You're going to confess, tell everything, every last detail about tonight." He shook his head, nodding and almost smiling because of my mercy. "Now listen good, tell the police that he two cops were killed by a different monster. Tell them to stay away if they want to live, and tell this only to a 'Detective Mike Harrigan'. He'll know it was me. Got it?" He nodded and with that I was gone, back into the thundering night. And still there were no police.

===

When the young man had come in for booking Detective Harrigan just wrote him off as high, until he said the keywords: "Blue monster". That caught Harrigan's attention and he made sure he would be able to talk to him alone. He got his wish, unfortunately his parents had lawyered him up. Now he was going to have to be carefull.

"Mike Goering, I'm Detective Mike Harrigan I havew a few question's for you." Immediately his lawyer sprang into action.

"He doesn't have to say a thing, you know that." The short balding man said.

"Relax, it's not about this case. I'm investigating the _other_ homicides." Harrigan said, the lawyer got the jist and left, patting the boy on the back.

"Wasn't no homicide." The boy's eyes were wide with fear, Harrigan let him speak. "Some divine ass intervention and some demonic ass justice if you ask me. Ain't no mutant, no human can do that shit." The boy was shaking. "Some sort of demonic angel or some messenger from god, I'll tell you that. He just kept comin' I shot him and he k-k-kept comin' ain't no human that's for sure."

"Okay." It had just become to weird for even Harrigan to handle.

"And he told me to tell ya." Harrigan spun around. "He said he wasn't the one killed those cops. Theres another one, evil one. Said it'll kill you to if you don' stay out its way. Officer I think ya better listen to his message. 'Cuz God may give ya his infinite patience, but that dude. He only give ya one chance, remind you of anyone else, maybe with a skull attached to him?"

"You sayin' he works with the Punisher, kid?" Harrigan was confused.

"No, no, I'm just sayin' I seen both their eyes and my auntie she's from Jamaica. Taught me some voodoo. She said 'Boy if a man eva wears sum skull in his eye, you best be avoidn' him. He work's fer death.' And both them, both them had skulls in their eyes. Only his… they were different."

"How?" Harrigan humored the hysterical boy.

"The Punisher, he kills the guilty mobs and stuff white on black typical justice and vengeance.. This guy kills evil, his skulls were blaaaaaack. Black on white and full of fire, not punishment, not justice, pure black vengeance. Now I'm just waitin' fer that big black ugly bird to come into the show."

"So you think he's gonna replace the Punisher?"

"I'm sayin' those two if they ever meet in more than a simply nod and wink, goodbye nice to meet you sort of deal. It could go either way man, either way." The boy was quite after that. Harrigan to was silent, he tried to interpret the boys nonsense, and then he though of something. This thing was trying to get him off his tail, literally and since he had the boy deliver one message he probably arranged this one as well. Harrigan smiled as he left, he was to smart for this bug.

**====****========**

**AN:**** Well did you like the subtle "Crow" analogy? Well don't expect one to show up for awhile. I mean a long while too, like maybe his sixth story.**


	6. Subtle fixations

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****: in a way yes, because they both have similar goals and personalities they would get along. Hell their sense of humor is pretty much in synch too. Mostly though it's respect for each other.**

**_Subtle fixations_**

**__**

In a dingy cave south of Hollywood a cage constructed of the strongest metal known to man was being used to house the most dangerous beast unknown to it. The cage held the monstrous form of the predalien, the alien offspring produced from Xenomorphs when they attach to the hunter species known as yautja, or to humans the "Predator". Beside the cage was a conveyer belt that loaded into a large red machine, that gave off a faint crimson light. What ever was in the machine set the beast on edge and commanded the attention of the only other being in the room; Nathaniel Essex, Mr. Sinister.

"Calm yourself beast, for soon you will serve a new master with a far grander plan than simple reproduction. Do you want power?" The mutated man stuck his face close to the bars and the beast took a swipe, clawing his face off. The man was un-phased as his face squirmed back into place, like water filling a glass. "I know you're angry and soon you're anger will be expressed in words of hate."

"they had better be words of hate for humans. Tell me will he possess the lacing as well?" The self-titled lord of mutants, Magneto entered the room.

"Ah, Magneto. I am afraid not, however I have managed to make small pellets of adamantium which will flow through his blood, allowing you control." Sinister smiled as he approached a control panel. "Shall we get started?"

"Indeed. But how will you control him." Magneto asked.

"He will be 'conditioned' to respond to me above all else." Sinister smiled wickedly as he flipped a switch causing the cage to be put on the conveyer. His manic laughter filled the air but was soon cut off by Magneto's groaning.

"Sinister, this isn't a horror movie we don't laugh like that because our goals are seen as 'evil' by the world." His face was covered by his hand.

"Oh, but I do so enjoy the laughing. It's the only thing not sinister about me." Sinister pouted.

"Oh and what about your 'lounge wear'?" Magneto arched an eyebrow as Sinister froze.

"That's none of your business." He said, while crossing his arms.

The two then stared at the giant machine in the middle of the room it's whirring had clamed down and now a light from the center intensified. This caused Sinister to smile happily, Magneto though was holding back the light from his eyes.

"He's ready…" Sinister said as he came to the other side of the machine, Magneto followed and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

"Who is first to teach a lesson to."

"V-i-i-ile." The beast croaked out in a strange alien voice. "Vi-i-ile…"

"Apparently he has a grudge to settle." Sinister smiled.

"Then let him settle it, we can't risk distractions." Magneto promptly turned on his heel and walked out.

"My pet, soon the world will fear your mere presence." Sinister said as he lead the creature to the entrance. "Now, settle your score and return." He pointed the beast a path to follow and it was gone.

===

I had been waiting for Harrigan to arrive. A week ago I had sent a scared boy to him with a message, when I returned to the church the next day Father Horn had a message for me. Harrigan wanted to meet me in private, today. The whole thing stunk of a trap, but I was willing to listen to him if it wasn't. I was also willing to place him head first into hell if he planned on trying to kill me.

After an hour of waiting the officer's tan car pulled up into the abandoned crime scene. A few weeks ago I and another had given it quite a shake down. I looked around as he got out of his car, I saw where I had fallen. Something inside of me told that not only was I luck, but so was anyone who didn't get touched by my blood.

"Admiring you're handy work I see." Harrigan said as he came in. "What's you're deal?" He looked confused, I couldn't blame him much. He was human after all.

"She was in trouble, like the kids here." I broke off a piece of rotting wood.

"So, you could have called the cops." He said simply.

"I've seen what cops do, both with mutants and those they consider worthless." I jumped onto a beam and hung there. "They need help, not just a warning to the offenders or an apology for the ones they lost. There are devils and there are monsters Harrigan. Man is the subtle definition, each person becomes either a devil or a monster. The devil's are irredeemable evils, the monsters are those twisted by the hands of the fates they have made. The monsters can break free of their evils and possibly become more."

"And what do you want to become, or are you a devil?" Harrigan lit a cigarette.

"I'm a monster, change is not in my future though." Out of the corner of my eye I spotted movement. I leapt to the fourth floor to get a better view.

"Yeah whatever, just stop killin' people ok." He gave me an order, I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so damn funny?"

"I don't kill them lightly, life is a precious thing, but those who harm, must be harmed. It's a simple equation."

"So's this. Two wrong's don't make a right." He waved his cigarette at me as I felt movement from behind.

I reached my arm into the darkness slowly. There I felt the biting sensation of a knife sliding across my hand, followed by the hissing of my blood as it spattered on something and someone,

"Aw, shit!" It was a man. I looked into the darkness now, my view unobstructed. It was the same man I had seen here before. I picked him up with out much trouble as he was concentrating on trying to block the pain from the burn on his leg.

"What's your deal Harrigan?" I asked as I leapt to the ground floor with the man in between my arms.

"Yeah what's your deal man?" The man grimaced in pain. I finally got tired of his looks and pulled his boot off and coughed up the secretions of my kind that stop the blood's burning. "Ew." He said as I applied it. From there we both looked at Harrigan, "You told me some freak killer wanted to meet you here, said you needed my help."

"Why am I not surprised." I said as I grabbed a chair for the man to sit in and one for Harrigan as well, he refused it. Then I placed him in the chair. "Start talking." I stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Kid said he thought you two would kill each other. Two birds with one stone." Harrigan said as though he was finally getting tired of dealing with me.

"Well now, that's odd. Considering we're in the same line of work." The man said. "Call me Punisher, by the way." He extended his hand for a shake, something I dreaded.

"Vile." I shook his hand lightly, unfortunately it still hurt him some. "What line of work is that?"

"Punishment. Not justice or revenge. Plain natural punishment." He looked at Harrigan. "And he's tryin' to make it harder for us apparently."

"Oh please you're both psychotic raving vigilantes. Only difference is one of you needs a cell the other needs to be shot."

"Who's who?" I asked curiously.

"Well one to settle that, one of you is an insane anti-social psychopath with fantasies of killing people, the other is Vile." He said disgruntled.

"Aw, he complimented you. I think you two will make good friends." He mocked as he rubbed his foot.

"The pain will be gone by morning." I said then it dawned on me, I had no clue as to why he did what he did and had no idea why I did it. "May I venture to ask why you do this?" His face suddenly took on the look of a thousand deaths all at once.

"It seems I say this a lot but…" From there he trailed into the tale of how his family, his ENTIRE family was killed and nearly so was he. His story moved something in me, this man had a lot of courage to go on after his family's death. He had my respect.

"And what about you?" He looked at med dead on. It was a fair question so I answered, the whole tale, up until tonight. Both Harrigan and himself look stunned from the beginning.

"Jesus, so you're an alien human?" Harrigan asked.

"In a sense yes. I'm actually surprised their aren't documentations on the ancient human abductions." That had always been a curiosity of mine.

"Damn and I thought my life was screwed up. I mean no offense, but isn't living sort of hard knowing what you did?" The Punisher looked saddened as he pulled out a flask and sipped.

"Living is my own punishment. If I live I can never meet my family in the after life."

"Sounds more like runnin' to me." Harrigan said as he took the flask. "Runnin' from your fears."

"And the ones I loved. There in lies the punishment." I felt my head sink as I closed my eyes. "Your turn Harrigan. Why the hate act?"

There was a pause, but he answered. "1997, it was a bad year. Gangs were killing each other and we were losin' the war on drugs. The these alien badass hunters showed up and it turned into the slaughter house from hell." My eyes went wide when he mentioned hunters. "What?"

"They know of this planet?" I swallowed, before I had assumed it was logical, but I never thought they really did make it here.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who knows about them. Conformation I'm not insane." He looked at me, I knew my face was pale. "What's wrong sit on a nail?"

"No, those hunters. The have a severe, dislike for me." I tried to word it nicely, but how do you word "want to rend me into thousands of tiny particles" nicely?

"What'd you do?" Punisher asked.

"Oh, you know killed a pack or two.. thousand of them." The two men just stared at me. I think I had at least earned Harrigan's respect.

"Well, I gotta get goin." Punisher said as he got up and wobbled away. Then we heard it all of us, but only two of us knew what it was. It was the natural cackling of a hunter. I had been found as easy prey.

"What the hell is that?" Punisher asked, I could only look at him, my eyes wide with fear. He got the message, though a few minute later all hell broke loose.

**===**

**AN:**** You know who it really is right? Well do you?**


	7. Drama

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**AN: Sad**** not for those who like my other stories. As of now all other stories not related to the HOMe-Universe are discontinued. This includes the Misfit crossover, so I will be deleting those stories. Sorry.**

**Booyah****: Big fight is correct it spans the chapter, involves fighting on cars lots of property damage and much more. As for the little girl you will hear about where she is at the end of the next chapter you won't see her for a while more though. And as for Angel and his crew they help Vile next chapter but you won't see them again for awhile.**

**Bob: He has a name but it is not mentioned until this chapter, it's called suspense.**

**_Drama_**

**__**

Both Harrigan and I turned to face each other, then just as quickly we went back to back, the Punisher taking a cue from us joined us and cocked on of his rifles, handing the other to Harrigan. The two men looked worried, Harrigan had a reason, but the Punisher had the fear of the unknown to contend with. I on the other hand was keeping my view directed towards the sound, the small amount of pheromones giving me only a slight clue as to where it was. One thing was for certain though, it was not a hunter, but a hunter-born.

"Keep on your guard, it's not what you think." I hissed as I crouched low.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harrigan said franticly.

"It means it's only half of what you think it is." My eyes kept scanning.

"Oh and what's the other half? Barney?" Punisher spat sarcastically. I only gave him a solid look. "Oh." Was his response.

"Oh? Oh is bad from where we stand!" Harrigan was getting more frantic.

"Relax, its part of what he was, which means…" The Punisher cocked his rifle once more. "Easy kill."

I grabbed his gun and pointed it to the gun. "Unfortunately not. They share the hardiness of the hunters, and the blood of what I once was. Not to mention a genetic memory of how to hunt."

"In other words?" Punisher and Harrigan asked.

I looked to my left as I heard a strange clinking sound. It was like metal on bone, but louder. "When I say run, get to the nearest car."

"That'd be mine." Harrigan said.

"Wrong." I said as I turned my head to look at Harrigan's car. On it sat what resembled a hunter-born, but it was horribly altered. It's face resembling the hunter parents. The body once again covered in flesh, as well as the limbs. It still kept it's xenomorphic heritage through it's tail and clawed cloven hands and taloned feet. Then it growled.

"Run." I breathed as I charged towards it, it did the same. From there on out Harrigan and Punisher had their survival guaranteed. Mine however was not so certain.

===

As soon as Harrigan and the Punisher saw Vile launch himself at the creature their instincts took over and they ran. They ran as fast as they could to the rear office where the Punisher and Vile had previously met.

"Great now what?" Harrigan asked throwing his arms up in defeat.

The Punisher then whipped out a rope and tied it off to a desk. "Ever free repel?" He asked as he jumped out of the window, holding the rope.

"I'm gettin' to old for this shit." The detective said as he crept out of the window. Below he heard the sounds of struggling as Vile and the creature were fighting, from the sound of things Vile wasn't doing to well. When he hit bottom the Punisher was there, smiling. "Don't say a damn thing." He said between breaths as they ran towards a rather crappy looking car.

"Get in." The Punisher said as he opened the door.

"This piece of crap is yours? Christ, we were better off with the fucked up monster." Harrigan said as he got in. "Now what?" He saw the Punisher fumbling around.

"My keys…" He looked toward the building just as Vile came bursting through the top level and landed on the hood.

"Loose something?" He gasped as he tossed the keys in through the driver side window. The creature shot itself out of the building and landed directly on Vile's back causing an audible snapping sound to be heard. Then it slammed his head into the windshield, the glass hissing as it contacted his corrosive blood.

"DRIVE!" Vile shouted as he whipped the beast onto the rear of the car. The force of it nearly knocking the beast unconscious. Vile drug himself onto the top of the car, groaning the whole way. "Keep driving." He slipped into unconsciousness. Both Vile and the creature had a death grip on the car as it peeled out.

"Great. So what the hell do we do now?" Harrigan asked as he looked out the back window to see the cloven claws of the creature clenching the sides.

"I got something that might hold that damn thing." Punisher said as he weaved at high speeds onto the freeway.

"Oh really, you have something that won't melt on contact with their blood?" Harrigan mocked curiosity.

Punisher shrugged it off as he responded, "Water deludes acid. I got a several hundred gallon water tanks back at my place. Stick him in and bammo cage for the monster."

"And what if I don't know it tries to bash it's way out?"

"You don't know anything about water do you?"

"I know it's wet and makes a good drink."

"Water slows down inertia, that and it's inherently more pressurized than our atmosphere so a punch in water from that thing would be like us flicking each other's ear now. It weakens him."

"Think it's work on him?" Harrigan looked up at where Vile was resting.

"Something tells me no. He's to streamlined, and remember the world he changed on was mostly aquatic, probably has some adaptations to help him."

As they pulled into the city they hear the beast on the back growl, Harrigan turned back to see it's eyes flicker and lock onto his.

"Oh damn." The beast shot it's arms together, collapsing the entire rear of the car into the back seats.

"What the hell! Is the big guy awake yet?" Punisher asked as he grabbed a pistol and tried to guess where Vile's form might be on his roof.

===

The bang woke me from my unconscious slumber. It echoed right near my ear, and at first I was pissed, then I saw the creature looming above my slanted form. I tried to jerk away, but the creature clamped it's clawed hand around my throat and squeezed.

"Viiiileeee… Killllll… sissssstersss… paaaaaaaay!" It growled in a disgusting twisted voice.

"What are you!" I screamed as I pried the vice like hands off of my neck and whipped them to the side. Allowing me to slip into a standing position.

"Mmmmmmaaaaactoooooo..." It hissed.

"I asked what, not who!" I went to kick the beast that called itself Macto, but it caught my foot in it's claws and pushed him off the car into a light pole, it followed me with astonishing speed.

As I fell to the ground I saw it come towards me, and with all my strength I threw myself towards the building behind me, an abandoned hotel. I crashed through the doors and instantly felt several eyes fall upon me. I then leapt back towards the beast, ignoring the inhabitants, I needed to take care of business.

I pinned the beast to the ground and used my giant hands to hold it's flailing maw to the ground. It was then that I saw Punisher and Harrigan standing across the street. Punisher was holding some sort of tube and Harrigan was loading it with something, a rocket launcher. As my eyes met the Punisher's his plan was clear, and I had little time to act.

With my remaining speed I head butted the beast with a loud thud resounding through out the area. Slightly disoriented, but otherwise okay I ripped a metal piece from the street grate to my side and slammed it through the beast's chest, it's blood now severally reduced in acidic quality it would take a few more seconds to melt, I bent it to the side and then quickly leapt away and to the roof of the building. Below me I felt the explosion as the force of the rocket sent the body parts of my enemy flying. Ironically it's head landed near my own as I fell into a much needed slumber, I was easily at my weakest, but I did not care. I needed rest.

===

A few hours later the dark form of Mister Sinister strode along the tapped of section the police had made. Slwoly and deliberatly it made its was to the ramianing pieces, all other people seemingly ignoring him. As he neared the reamins he plucked what remaind of one rib from his creation. Macto had proven an interesting design and he was not about to abandon it simply because a trigger happy vigilante interferred. All it needed now was a few improvements...


	8. Never Ends

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Never Ends_**

When I awoke I found myself in an unfamiliar environment. At first I thought that perhaps Harrigan really hadn't begun to understand me, but instead played along to capture me, then I saw the room. It was a fully decorated room, at least I thought they were decorations, the walls adorned in symbols and runes. So I had either been found by some fool mystic or a really powerful mystic, there was never any middle ground with them. As I sat on the floor I became acutely aware of a mechanical whirring behind me. I turned to see a camera in the corner of the ceiling. I was being watched.

My strength renewed, I leapt to the ceiling and rushed to it. As I got closer, it focused on me once more. Either it was locked on to me, something I seriously doubt the humans of this world had developed, or someone was controlling it. I swatted it to one side effectively destroying it's lens. Then I returned to the floor and waited, eventually someone would come. They never did, so I decided to test exactly how strong the mystic in this place was. I kicked the door across the hall, apparently they still needed practice.

I leapt to the ceiling and crawled along it for a bit, until I heard voices. The voices where several people, one tanned girl with a bat. The other two were guys, one dark skinned and carrying a spiked bat, was I dealing with Neanderthals or something, the third was very pale and gave off an air of confidence and darkness he had a sword. I decided it was best to let sleeping morons lie and I crept further down the hall, until I heard a woman shout something.

"ON THE CEILING!" The next thing I knew I was on my back writhing in pain as electricity shot through my nervous system. One thing I hate, is definitely electricity.

"Grab him." The confident one dressed in black said.

"No, don't approach him, he's far to dangerous." An English guy in glasses came up.

"Really what kinda demon is he?" The dark skinned man asked. Great they thought I was a demon.

"I don't know, probably isn't even a demon, but that tail is still lashing about." Apparently whatever they had done involved me losing control of my bodily motions. Then they poured a circle of salt around me and several other things, the effects of earlier were still strong and I couldn't speak.

"Cordelia, go help Fred on the other side." The English man told the tanned girl. I love people who spill their guts when they have the upper hand, it allows for the situation to be easily switched. I now knew who two of them were.

"Yo, Wes. Thing's bleedin' and burnin' a hole in the wood." The dark skinned man said as the English guy came up to him and inspected a small wound on my shoulder. I was so going to enjoy returning the favor.

"Gunn, go tell Angel we have a problem." I knew who they all were now. And the effects of what ever it was they did to me were beginning to were off, I had control of my tail. "Everyone back off, the disabling spell is wearing off." He saw it, and I felt it.

I staggered to my feet as they all backed off, unfortunately they were all separated, Gunn and Wes it seemed were also cut off from their weapons. I could only express my anger as I locked eyes with the one named Gunn.

"Thing is pissed!" I grabbed the mid sneak attack from the girl named Cordelia with out even looking, I love how everyone thinks I don't expect a sneak attack.

"Uh, free manicure for unidentified nasty lookin' demons, interested?" She smiled as I pulled her up and closer to my face and then tossed her through a door to my rear. The other girl ran into the room after her. That left the ones named Wes and Gunn.

"Oh man, um we're screwed aren't we?" Gunn asked as he glanced at his weapon which was behind me.

"Not, quite." Wes said as he pulled out a crossbow, how archaic. I could only laugh, then laugh harder as Gunn gave his colleague a sideways glance, as if to say "I don't think he cares."

That's when the attack from the other one came, again from behind, but he was in the air and coming down fast, my tail however, is was faster. I flicked him away with ease, snapping several ribs in the process, his not mine, I turned back to Gunn and Wes who were busily scrawling through the lines of a book. More mysticism, not that it could help them. I casually grabbed both their heads in my hands, but before I could squeeze the familiar calming presence was around me. I felt light headed as I collapsed and faded to black.

When I opened my eyes again I was in another dream and the God of man was standing before me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to speak, thankfully he can apparently read minds. I was just a little curious as to why he was dressed like a hobo though, and I don't mean homeless individual, I mean a clad in 1920's clothing Hobo. What can I say, the Morlocks got me hooked on old movies.

"I know, charity gig downtown. I like to make kids smile, she smiles especially bright tonight." He winked.

"Who smiles…" I caught on, he was talking about the girl I rescued.

"She's a cute one, can't stop talking' about her hero, wants to know why you're so sad all the time though." He let his look linger.

"Any reason why you interrupted me after all these weeks at the precise moment I was defending myself from crazy mystics?" I asked in a huff.

"Well in a word, yes. Have you ever heard of "The powers that Be"?" I gave him a slanted look and shook my head. "They like myself are a great force of good, and you just broke their champion's ribs. Thankfully it takes more than that to bring him down."

"Okay, so they're good guys?" I rolled my eyes. "And they think I'm a demon, why?" I snapped.

"Because you look like one." He shrugged. "Listen, you don't have to be friends, just don't kill them. ANY of them, especially the one who's ribs you broke." I mocked him as he left me to my thoughts. I hate Gods…

===

Cordelia Chase was not in the mood to deal with any more large demons, but Wesley had found a rather large one on the roof after the explosion outside. Of course now that demon was in the main lobby, unconscious for more than an hour after it had placed Cordelia through a door, broken all of Angel's ribs and nearly crushed her two friend's skulls.

"Angel, all I'm saying is that the demon in the MIDDLE OF THE LOBBY might scare costumers away." She was looking for any excuse to get the monster back into the sort-of-secure room that Wes had rigged, no matter how easily it broke through it.

"He stays out here. Last thing we need to do is fight something like that in close quarters. It's too agile." Angel watched the form of the beast move and twitch with an unconscious control.

Wesley then came out from his research corner massaging his temples. "Well it's definitely not a demon..."

"I told you that when you brought him in." Angel said darkly.

"Well, if it's not a demon what is it." Gunn said as he hopped over the large tail.

"Demon Spawn?" Fred suggested as she came from Wes' office.

"No." Angel said.

"Half-Demon?" Cordelia asked.

"No."

"Well, don't tell me it's an alien." Gunn joked as he prodded it with his favorite shotgun. Angel only nodded. "You're jokin' right?" Gunn asked as he casually backed off when Angel said nothing. "Well, now I have seen everything. Where'd it come from?"

"I don't know, but about two hundred years ago a similar species managed to loose on of their kind in our atmosphere, and landed in New Jersey." Angel said.

"Why does everything grody and nasty seem to magnetically be attracted to New Jersey anyway?" Cordelia made a face.

"It took almost twenty lives before someone put a stop to it. I bet you can guess it's name." Angel watched the tail as it twitched.

"Jersey Devil, right?" Gunn asked as he leveled his shotgun. "Well let's get rid of it then."

"Gunn, put the gun down." Wes said as he crept closer. "These markings, they look familiar…" He brought his hand along several scrapings in the beast's exoskeleton. "I think they're Aztec."

"Oh, so he is a demon. Lets kill it." Gunn leveled his shotgun once more and was about to pull the trigger when the beast's tail sprang to life and coiled around his legs. The next thing everyone knew Gunn was hanging upside down and the beast had broken his shotgun. "Man, I am just not havin' a good day!" Gunn moaned.

===

No sooner had I woken up then I found myself once again moved, this time into a larger space, and they surrounded me. As I listened to their theories about what I was and where I came from I couldn't help but play the unconscious beast for them. Then the one named Gunn brought his rifle to level with my head, I sprang into action and popped the rifle from his hands and coiled my tail around his legs. I then broke the weapon he had attempted to use.

"Next." I said as I tossed him behind a counter. When no one made a move I simply started to make my way out. Then he stepped forward, the "champion", I know I'm not supposed to kill him, but nothing was ever said about beating. He grabbed his sword and came to the middle in a fighting stance, to him this was some sort of duel. I didn't care as I charged him.

My firs mistake in a long time, he just side stepped me as I slammed into a stone pillar, causing a sickening crack as my shoulder popped. He took this chance to bring his sword down towards my head. I sped my tail in front of it and deflected his blow, while he was off guard I slammed into him sending him through a window. He popped back up seconds afterward, no human could take that beating after several broken ribs. What ever he was he wasn't human.

"Alright, the gloves are off." His face shifted slightly, making him into something inhuman. In my shock I gave him the time he needed to close the distance between us. He then delivered a punch to my chest that sent me flying into a wall. Snapping out of my shock I used the wall to my advantage and used it as a launching pad, rocketing myself into my enemy.

We meet at an equal distance. My claws raked his face as another punch from him sent me back to the wall. Immediately I fled up to the ceiling. There I watched as the claw marks I had made simply vanished as he smirked up at me. I don't like being insulted, I unfurled my tail once more and spread the trident on the end. Now it was my turn to smile.

"What the hell?" the surprised look on Gunn's face was priceless.

"Oh, my."

Angel…"

"What THE HELL, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Cordelia shouted as she tossed him a sword. She had spunk.

"You ready?" Angel asked, I gave him my nod as we launched ourselves at each other…

===

Our little fight had ended in a stalemate with the sharp edge of my tail pressed against his neck and his blade dangerously close to splitting me open. Apparently his friends decided that was a good time to talk and two hours later they were laughing nervously as I told my story. I had heard Angel's, it seems I'm hearing a lot of stories lately. When my story was finished it was time for me to go, they seemed to understand that. We parted and said our goodbyes, who knows they might warrant visiting again. Especially the spunky one.

* * *

**AN: The uplaoding label on this chapter was "V8"... ironic... not really but kinda funny. In other news... I need a beta reader...**


	9. Her Name

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****: Yeah the end of chapter eight was a rushed product, I was running low on time to get it done. I write on my grandparents computer so I can't always get it done on time.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've has some problems lately. Mainly watching my brother and losing 12 hours of sleep. So if anything seems off in this chapter feel free to tell me.**

**_Her Name_**

I returned to the church that has been my dwelling for the last several weeks around sunrise. The old preacher was asleep at his desk looking over several notices from the higher ups in his church. I didn't bother to read them, the old man deserved his privacy, and besides I had no clue how to read brail and the little girl was only now teaching me some of the basic words of this planet. An interesting language though, I had the easiest time picking up the verbal uses of it from simple transmissions while on the hunter's ship. Yet the written language was a as foreign to me as I was to them.

I sighed as I set myself down in the store room that had become "my room" as Father Horn had told me. It was still the same room I had change nothing since I slept upright. The boxes still held the various pamphlets that I sometimes left with children who had no place to go. Father Horn even called me a guardian angel for this city once, I didn't let it get to me the god of man is for men not for me. I sat down for a few minutes, I needed some sleep, I had pushed myself to hard in the last couple of weeks and now I was paying for it. I laid back slowly, letting the comfort of darkness take me to a dreamless sleep.

===

I awoke at nightfall, the perfect time for me to start moving and visit the little girl I had come to know as a guide post for my soul. It never occurred to me that I didn't know her name, I didn't need it to know who she was, just as she didn't need mine. I chucked lightly at this thought as I made my way into the hall, slowly and deliberately so no other people could spot me. I followed my usual route to Father Horn's rectory to see if he could spare some time to play a game of chess. It may be a cliché, but we enjoyed the game it allowed us time to talk. I stopped then as I realized that Father Horn was my first true ally, no that word could never describe our relationship. He was a friend, an honest man I could trust any secret to.

I opened the door slowly to see if he was in. He was and I wasted no time in opening the door. His head immediately come to level with the door.

"Good evening Vile. We have a guest today." He pointed to a chair in the corner where the little girl was sitting curled up in a blanket. "She came by today and asked if I knew where you were. She didn't believe me when I said no, and she refused to leave. She misses your visits you know."

"I know." I brushed a long strand of red hair away from her nose and back towards her ear. "I've been preoccupied." I took a seat at the chess table. "Shall we?"

"Of course Vile, of course. If I remember correctly the current score is , me: 12 and you: 3." He smiled. For a blind gut he sure played chess like a champion. I just grunted in response.

"When did she get out?" I asked as I turned my head to her.

"Last week, she's been at the orphanage here since then." He smiled as he took one of my pawns.

"There's an orphanage here?" I had never known that. It might explain a few of the activities they held.

"Oh yes, I'm actually surprised you didn't know. It's just across the street actually but, it's part of our church." He took another pawn with a smile.

"Hm, I guess visiting her will be easier, huh?" I smiled as I took one of his bishops.

"I'm afraid not Vile." He stopped playing and looked at me, he only did that when he was concerned. "She's going to be adopted, that's why she wanted to see you."

I was speechless. What could I possibly say, this girl had been a shining light in my life and now she was being stripped away from me. But at the same time she was being given a chance to have parents that would love her and cherish her for the person she was.

"Vile…" He put his hand on my shoulder, and for the first time I couldn't bat it away. I felt like I needed it there, to stop me from doing something foolish. "It's alright to be sad, and I know your happy for her. They want to meet you to see if they're alright with letting you see her."

"Who's adopting her…" I was still stunned.

"The nurse at the hospital. She and her husband are quite fond of her."

"Oh." I was still a little stunned, but at least I knew I could trust the couple. I had never met the nurse, but the few times I saw her she was always smiling at the girl. It was then that I heard the little girl yawn. I turned to see her stretch her arms wide and open her eyes.

"VILE!" She ran to me and gave me a hug, and despite her size it was still strong. "Did Father Horn tell you?" She smiled up at me.

"Yes, I'm happy for you. Really you deserve it." I ruffled her hair a little.

"You're still my hero though." She then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "That's me and my new family." She pointed to both of the people, the male was obviously a mutant as he was colored green and yellow. Then I saw the writings above the individuals.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the one above her.

"That's my name silly." She said, still smiling.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"You really need to learn to read more. It says S-A-R-A-H, Sarah." She pointed to each letter as she said it.

I looked up at the clock, it was almost midnight. "I think it's time you got back, huh?"

"I'll take her back, meanwhile why don't you look around the city some more." He extended a small piece of paper to me. It had an address on it, the nurse's. "Oh and try not to let your friends level anymore buildings. No matter how psychotic they are." I looked slightly sheepish as I realized he had heard of what happened. "Just be glad that detective covered for you. You know he called you a vigilante this city couldn't get rid off if they wanted to. And he supports you at least that's what I heard in his voice."

I stopped as I climbed out his window. If Harrigan truly supported me, then things were bound to get interesting, I'd have to visit him as well.

===

I raced along the urban rooftops for almost three hours before I found the nurses' home. It was a small home in a suburban area just outside of L.A. It's brick walls gave a feeling of comfort even to me, I could almost sense the kindness radiating off the home. It was then I thought it might be best if I didn't ever see Sarah again. She deserved to have someone more than just a monster as her hero and perhaps this new family could provide it. By the time I had decided to not speak with them I was firmly in tears, hating myself for doing what I thought best.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't jerk away even though I had never felt it, it was a calming touch. When I turned to look it was a man with green and yellow reptilian skin, a mutant, and my guess was the nurse's husband.

"Vile?" He asked, I stood straight up and nodded. "Come on in, Father Horn said you'd be stopping bye." He lead me into his home where his wife was sitting on a couch, he sat next to her and motioned for me to sit.

"I think I'll stand." Their furniture like most people's was not fitted for some one of my size. They simple nodded in understanding. They were very calm, but that should be expected of a woman who has a mutant husband and a mutant who had no problems touching me.

"We just want to know a few things about you." She said, looking full of hope.

"Ask then." I said, my voice unchanging. Their home was beginning to unnerve me.

"Why did you kill those men?" She asked. Of course a healer wouldn't understand, but I tried to explain.

"It's what I was made to do. Kill."

"Made?" Her husband asked, confusion crossed his face.

"I was 'made' for lack of a better word from the cross genetics of an alien species on a human world much different from yours. Of course your people haven't discovered the travel that transported your ancestors off of this rock against their will, so I'll just accept confusion and leave it at this. Aliens abducted millions of humans long ago and used them as slaves. I was the descendent of one."

"Was?" She asked, more confusion crossed their face.

"While on a routine salvage mission for our masters my old friends." I struggled with the word. It was still very foreign to me. "And I we discovered some strange egg sacks. They contained a parasitic species which gestated in our unfortunate bodies. However the one that gestated in me contained a mutated genetic code that allowed it to strip me of my soul when it was born, afterwards it was free from "The Hive", the alien hierarchy the creatures follow. When it was born however, it in exchange for my soul passed on the mutating effect to me, creating what you see before you. I was then from that moment on a servant of the Hive. My thoughts were theirs as their thoughts were mine."

"So what happened to this creature with your soul?" He asked me, still very confused.

"He managed to flee the Hive and somehow escape to another world inhabited by his kind, where he survived for sometime until that Hive found him. From there he somehow got to Earth and met up with a young girl who adopted him as a friend. Latter he became a part of her extended family at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." When neither interrupted I continued, "A single unit was sent to retrieve him and destroy him, but he managed to not only destroy the unit, but increase his own empathic abilities. Then I was dispatched, and when I arrived on earth my proximity to him caused my soul to incrementally return to me, he having made his own from his experiences. When a final confrontation was at hand I lost when he suddenly forced my own soul and my past upon me. It was then I felt guilt, and resent all kinds of moral pain."

"But then why?" She asked, her confusion no longer about my origins.

"For a year I stayed with an underground Society called the Morlocks. With them I found my place, I found I was not meant for humanity. I started to then view myself less and less welcomed by my fellow Morlocks' and made my way here where eventually I made my first life altering decision." Their eyes locked onto mine. "I killed that man at the mall…" Their faces went aghast with horror. "He raped and murdered to young twin girls. Their deaths brought me out from my stupor. I couldn't let any others feel that pain." I chuckled lightly, "I guess some of the runt did rub off on me. He can't stand to see anyone, even his enemies in pain. So naïve."

When I looked at their faces they were tired and confused. I wouldn't blame them for not letting me see Sarah. I could almost see it on their faces.

"Why should we let you see her, how do we know you won't hurt her?" She was obviously going to be a very good mother.

"How can I possible hurt MY hero?" I asked, their faces went from their hard tired look to a soft happy, satisfied demeanor.

"He was right, you are a good person, you know despite you're killing sprees." Her husband chuckled.

"I only kill when necessary, or needed… to punish. And who said that?" I looked up as they were standing.

"Detective Harrigan. After the explosion yesterday he came bye to speak up for you." She looked at me. "We thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. To tell the truth Harrigan and I we don't always see eye to eye." I smiled as I went towards the door. Her husband stopped me.

"Feel free to stop by, and my names Rich, my wife is Sue." He gave me a strange set of keys. Now I looked confused, but he explained. "One of the men that raped her, he got off and threatened to kill her…" I felt my rage build. "I shouldn't have said that, now should I?" He smiled slyly as he pulled me out of his wife's range, I was really starting to like this guy.. "And until we sure of her safety this is the key to our front door and our back door. "Oh and do me a favor, don't kill the bastard, he owes to much money to his children and they won't get it if he's dead."

I nodded as I left. I was in the mood to terrorize someone, but first I need to see another.

===

Harrigan was waiting by his window when I arrived. He looked dead tired, he had probably been under a lot of pressure for covering for me. I tapped on his window, he popped upright and opened it. I decided to sit in the frame, it was a large picture frame one.

"So, what'd they say?" He asked smiling, I held up the keys with a smile of my own.

"He also told me one of those bastards got away." I narrowed my eyes, letting him now I was serious.

"Right, lives in a favorite neighborhood of yours. South Central, when your down their you might want to check up on the kid you scared half to death." He pulled out a bottle of scotch and offered me a glass. For the first time I didn't refuse, I was curious as to how it tasted.

"Really, I thought it was more like three quarters to death." I gulped the liquid and coughed as it burned down my throat.

"First time's a bitch ain't it?" He was smiling like a lunatic. Then again for even helping me, I could see the lack of sanity. Then he got serious. "Couple things we have to discuss, some rules."

I narrowed my eyes, I didn't like being controlled. He knew it too.

"I'm not asking you to give up what you're doing, to damn dangerous. What I am asking is, don't kill everyone. It's not always needed."

"I don't kill everyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Try to hold your temper then. You're a scary guy, temper's don't help that." He swigged back his own glass. "Another thing, police are here to help, try letting them handle certain situations, ok?"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, hostage crisis', kidnappings, investigations and anything that might involve you killing everyone if you get involved."

"And if they can't handle it, I just sit back and watch innocent people die?"

"No, not that, what I mean is. If we got things under control, will you let US handle it?" he set his glass on the desk.

"That I can do. Of course if by some happen chance Sarah and her family are involved…"

"If that happens I'll tell the mayor to kiss my ass when he says to stop you." I smiled as he filled my glass again. "And if you need any help, well I leave my window open sometimes and I can't always turn off my computer." I caught his grin.

Things were definitely starting to take shape. I liked this new role, perhaps HOMe was right, perhaps I wasn't a monster.

* * *

**AN: Well so ends another chapter in Vile's story. any suggestion's not involving crossovers for number 10 are welcome. **


	10. Memories

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****: That sounds good, flashback time!**

**_Memories_**

As I took my time making my way to my target's residence I began to feel light headed.  It was an after effect from the scotch, it was throwing me off in everything, I could barely stand, walk or even speak.  I eventually collapsed as my thoughts went back to my beginning days with the Morlocks.  I panicked as I felt this sensation of remembrance, I had purposely driven most memories to the back of my mind. 

As I fell into a deep darkness I saw my arrival wan and wax, from there I became an official member of the underground group.  They all assumed I was a mutant and that I had lost my memories, partly my fault I answered most of their questions with "I don't know".  When they found out what I really was I feared their rejection, but instead they only made efforts to become closer to me.  Then it happened, the inevitable.  I found my own path, though I did not know it until a few months after when I found the twin discarded bodies in the mall, and it was not that of a Morlock. 

I remembered one of the younger members, Torpid, a small child who couldn't speak.  She had gotten lost once and somehow made her way to the surface, I followed as did Spyke, the undisputed second in command.  When we found her she was calmly playing with other small children one of which was another mutant, a small sickly looking boy.  Spyke insisted that we take her back before anyone could find her, when he tried she started to cry.  The crying triggered something inside of me and I rushed out from my hiding spot, frightening all but the young child away.  From there I tackled pulled Torpid from Spyke's arms and set her on the ground.

"She wants to play.  Let her."  I remembered growling in his face.

"It's to dangerous for her if someone came by…"

"They'd have me to deal with.  I'll keep watch on her." 

"She's coming back with us."  He shot back an angry look.

"Let her play."

"We have to keep below."  His temper was flaring and so was mine.

"Why?  Let her play."

"It's safer, we go below, now."  He didn't like me challenging his authority.

"Why?"

"It's safer for her." 

"WHY?"  I snapped, literally.  "YOU'RE HUMAN!  I BELONG DOWN THERE NOT YOU!"

He stumbled back before marching towards Torpid.  I leapt in his way.  "We're going."

"Let her play."  I felt my eyes become a cold steel, unflinching in their decision.

"We're going, NOW!"  He reached for her, I let my claws fly and I sent him sailing back into a tree, splintering and shattering it.  By now a large crowd had gathered and I had just noticed them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"  I screamed at the top of my lungs, they scattered for the most part, except one woman, I never realized it until now, but her pheromones were odd.  When the crowd dispersed I noticed that Torpid was helping Spyke up and down into the sewers.  I followed, letting strings of curses in the many alien languages I knew flow like water. 

When we arrived back at the central area that served as our "home" I took a look around and was instantly disgusted.  I ran for what constituted my room and began trashing it immediately, I didn't belong there and neither did the junk they gave me.  I didn't even notice Callisto walk in until she made herself known.

"You done redecorating yet?"  I spun to look at her.  "Listen, we all know how protective of kids you are."

"I am not."  I interrupted.

"Right, whatever.  Just don't attack Spyke ever again ok, he's in charge for surface visits, you know that."  She had turned to leave and then I spoke up, my decision was made.

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"  She turned her head back.

"I'm leaving.  I don't belong here."  I pushed passed her.  Spyke was sitting on the couch watching TV with Torpid and Calliban, the only person worth a good chess game. 

As I made my way towards the exit one of the lesser members stopped me, an unwise move but I she was never an intelligent one.  Then the idiot, Lucid and Cybelle, a friend of HOMe's joined in the blockade.

"We need to talk first."  Callisto said from behind me.

"There is nothing to talk about, I don't belong here." 

"That's not what Spyke told us you said."  She came to face me.

"In anger I stated one falsehood, one truth.  You don't belong here either." I waited for her to move, instead she continued to push my already stressed temper.

"We don't belong up there."  She shook he head at me like I was a child.

"WHY?  BECAUSE WE DON'T APPEAR HUMAN?  IF I EVER BELIEVED THAT THEN I WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN JOINED YOUR GROUP HUMAN!"  My rage was let loose.

"We're mutants!"

"Human, mutant a line so damn clouded it doesn't exist except in the mind.  I'm gone, forget about me.  I was never one of you.  I never hide from my enemies if they want me dead, let them bring their hate to me.  I'll show them what pain is truly about."   I went to leave but ScaleFace still blocked my path. 

"Let him go, he's made his choice."  Spyke said it very plainly with out moving his head from the TV.  "Don't come back."  I simply grunted as I left.

From there I went to say my goodbyes to the X-Men and HOMe, I had no idea why.  Well I did, I didn't want to worry the runt into following me.  He's to easily worried at leas with the knowledge of where I was going he might save me and his family some headaches.  I knocked on the front door, a few seconds later the very short and annoyingly loud Gremlin appeared, Creature they called him.  I called him easy prey.

"OH CHARLES, the gain roach is here to see you."  He turned his head back with a smirk, that turned to fear as I palmed his tiny head.

"This concerns everyone brain stem."  I chucked him into the common room as everyone simply gave me a look, it was a common occurrence.

"We were in the middle of watching an important news brief, concerning a rather violent 'mutant attack' today."  Professor Xavier said in his usual self righteous tone.

"Spare me the lecture, this is my goodbye.  I'm leaving tonight for the city called LA.  Goodbye."  I turned to leave.

-Vile-Brother leaving?-  I heard HOMe's panicked voice in my head.

"Yes."  I said it simply and walked out.  I wasn't sure how they'd calm him down if at all, but it wasn't my concern any more.  I was gone, a ghost of their past.

I was half way out of town when I noticed a strange sensation, someone was following me.  As I cast my eyes over the rooftops I was using I was a strange bird, it's pheromones too were odd.  I walked over to it carefully, it didn't fly away.

"What are you?" I asked, it then changed shape to a blue woman in a black miniskirt and top with red hair.

"You have an interesting view on humanity."  She said, a mutant obviously, but I didn't care.  I was leaving.

"Ignorant and in need of knowledge, that's all.  Don't get me wrong, mutants are just as ignorant."  I started to leave, but then another strange tingling sensation took over me, this time it was the electromagnetic poles of the earth being distorted from my senses. 

"And who better to educate them then one of their own, altered by alien forces."  A man in red and purple armor levitated in my path.  I recognized him from the X-Men's files he was Magneto, another self-important, extreme politically viewed mutant.  Only he didn't want peace, he was a war monger, a worshipper of death.

"I have no need to teach anyone anything, nor do I feel like supporting a monster again."   Apparently I struck a nerve as he launched a large plate of metal at me.  Apparently he hadn't done his research as I simply dodged it with a smile.  "Oh so you want to play…"

The woman then shifted form once more, this time though she took my own form, altering it to her own face.  I wasn't to happy with that.  She charged me without delay, a fast woman, supported by the enhanced form that was mine, but I had years of experience in this body.  I took her charge and smacked her hard with an open palm, it rendered her unconscious immediately.  I turned my smile to Magneto.

"Care to try your luck or does your female make a good example." 

He narrowed his eyes at me before simply turning and leaving, apparently she had made a good example.  As I left though I heard her mumble something about not wanting to hide anymore.  I guess she was tired of humans fearing her, or maybe she was just tired of being afraid.  Either way, I sensed something strangely calm inside her, like a forgotten goodness straining against her evils to break free.  If I had stayed I might have been able to help her, instead I left.  I left her there on the rooftops. 

When I came to from my memories I was acutely aware of two things, one it was daylight and two I had a raging headache.  I made a pact right there, no more scotch when looking for assholes. 

===

"It failed Sinister."  Magneto said as he entered Magneto's lair.

"Well, you try taking a rocket propelled grenade in the stomach and try surviving.  Don't worry though, these improved genetic codes should prove useful." Sinister smiled as he stirred a cup on his table and marked on some notes.

"Improved Genetics?"  Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly, I have taken the three most useful mutant genetic traits and mixed them in.  As a result  it will now be able to heal at great speeds,  shape shift and even teleport.  The perfect killing machine, I just wish I had a sandwich to name after it."  Sinister said jokingly.  "And Speaking of witches."  He eyed Mystique as she walked in.

"The nurse's husband did exactly as you thought, the home should be open in a few days."  She said.

"Days?"  Magneto asked

"He stopped by the detective's office, they got drunk together.  He should be out for a few hours then back on the trail."  Mystique turned to leave.

"Make sure he doesn't survive."  Magneto shouted as she left.  He then turned back to Sinister.  "After this how assured of it's loyalty can we be?"

"The DNA is marvelous, I can keep adding, and adding DNA strands continually and it will assimilate them into form.  A truly magnificent evolutionary adaptation, wondrous."  His eyes gleamed like a child that just got a new toy.


	11. Evil Clone 2: Macto Perfected

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****: A Mystique/Vile Romance… hmm has merit but it wouldn't be so much a romance as animal lust. HOMe will continue after this story. I need to take my creative energies and focus them, otherwise it'll be like crab-patties exploding out of my brain.**

**Riye**** Linkl/ Reue: Wow, slow down the sugar consumption I write as I get motivation. Right now I have some, other times I won't.**

**_Evil Clone #2: Macto Perfected_**

**__**

As Mystique trailed the mysterious alien being she became acutely aware that something was very off. Usually Magneto would have contacted her by now, or at least sent the lumbering fools he called warriors with a message. But no, instead she was stuck tracking this beast, nothing except an enema could have been worse. As the beast entered the house she began to wonder what was taking Magneto so long to contact her.

===

Meanwhile back at Sinister's lair things were getting hectic as the cloning of the creation known as Macto had gotten out of hand. When Sinster had ordered Sabertooth and Mastermind to align the electrodes to the correct angle, they did so, but as the usual someone broke something and unfortunately it was about twenty canisters of nitrous oxide. Laughing Gas was now pouring down everyone's lungs, causing them to burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter.

"Sinister, ahahahhaha! If we don't die, ahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! R-remind me, me to kill those idiots." Magneto managed to sputter. Sinister, being the only one unaffected simply shook his head as he drug both Magneto and Mastermind from his lair. When he went in for Sabertooth however, he got a shocking surprise.

Before him stood the new and improve Macto, except now he looked like a black shelled more skeletal version of their target. That and the entire left side of his face was covered in the chitinous substance. The real kicker though was on the screen displaying his brainwaves. Despite it's unconscious state it's mind was most definitely awake, as though connected to a greater consciousness. Then he noticed the readout of the DNA complex and his eyes lit with anger.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" His scream managed to stir Magneto and Mastermind from their unconscious sleep outside.

===

As Mystique watched from outside the house that the beast went in she waited for signs that he had left, or was leaving. When she finally saw him creep out from the window in the attic she readied herself to fly in the open window, already being in her raven form. As she flew through he first thought was he might have finished the job for her, he after all killed almost anyone who committed a violent crime against children.

As she crept down the stairs she found a trail of blood, she of course followed it expecting to see the man carved up or even eviscerated. Instead he was cowering on by a desk writing furiously on a crumpled piece of paper. He was so into his letter he didn't even notice her as she read over it. It was a letter of confession, confessing to several other sex crimes, a murder and a robbery all committed with in the year. Then he froze.

"Oh god, you changed your mind." He said as he burst into tears, then he turned around and upon seeing Mystique had an instant change in persona. "Oh a little girlie invading my home, huh? Does she want something, special?" His evil smirk only disgusted her as she gave him a swift roundhouse to the temple ending him flying back and out a window.

When she looked out she saw the man was impaled on his own poorly made fence. She smirked with satisfaction as she mentally crossed him off of her things to do list. However her smile was short lived as the large padded foot of her target sent her flying into a wall, instantly replaced by a large skeletal like hand pinning her to it.

"I was alright when I realized you were following me, I was even fine when I saw fly into the window I exited, but the guy flying out of his own bedroom window sort of pushed the limit." He squeezed his hand causing Mystique to receive the bone crushing power as a small incentive to respond.

"Orders are orders." She was about to transform once more when she saw his tail come level to her neck.

"Go ahead shifter, I need the practice anyways." He growled in her face. "Now, why are you following me?"

"Orders."

"From your magnificent leader no doubt. So why does he want me followed?" When she didn't respond he squeezed tighter and actually caused her to scream as he heard a rib snap. "Start talking or more bones will break."

"Why should I? You'll just kill me anyway, that's how you operate isn't it?" She smiled trying to provoke him into making a mistake. It didn't work.

"My dear Shifter, you have no idea how my mind works. Although not to long ago I would have impaled you with out a second thought." A wicked smile formed on his face to reinforce his meaning.

"Monster." She spat in his face.

"Exactly." He said. "Now, I'll ask again, why are you following me."

As she weighed her options Mystique concluded that not only was escape unadvisable, but highly unlikely as his tail seemed to follow her eyes more than anything. "They're trying to observe you. To make a perfect warrior, greater than you, but one they can control. Something that would side with them because of it's genetic heritage."

He loosened his grip but only slightly. "So what you're saying is, is that Macto was Magneto's creation from the DNA of a hunter-born."

"Actually he just modified the best. The clone is being made as we speak, with enhanced mutant DNA." She smirked, but Vile's face only grew angry and frightening.

"Leave it to the human species to fool with something as dangerous as the DNA of alien beings." He set her down but kept his tail centered on her. "You have no idea what he's done, do you?"

"Sinister is cloning him, not Magneto." She said as she held her side.

"Who makes it doesn't matter, the results will be the same: Death. And you, your boss and even myself are going to stop it." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "I don't clean up the messes of others, you ARE going to help, and if you don't I'll see if an old friend at Xavier's has any clue as to how to handle you."

Mystique sat there, stunned by the creature's threat. She had not thought it possible that he would have any friends at Xavier's especially after how he left.

===

"What do you mean our sequence was overridden?" Magneto asked, clenching his fist.

"Well to put it in the simplest terms the DNA sample YOU prepared for me was contaminated and when my machine scanned the sample it read the contamination as a DIFFERENT project. Ergo, we have this highly dangerous, beautiful and unique specimen." He pointed to the Vile-like creature that was still connected to the machine.

"But why does it resemble, him?" Mastermind asked.

"A small hair of his was the contamination. So the machine encoded a similar, yet altered form into existence, making adaptations to the DNA to make the maximum of land dwelling the opposite of our target." Sinister smiled.

"Excuse me, if that thing isn't made for land, what is it made for?" Sabertooth asked while taking a bite out of a ham sandwich.

"Aquatic living mainly, I scanned the DNA by itself. It shows encoding for gills and lungs. As well as fins and webbing to help it move in the water, and increased musculature in the tail, to help with movement."

"And ours?" Magneto asked, admiring the new creation.

"Well, it's tail is still powerful, but made to spear and tag with poisonous barbs. It's claws are proportional so it san grasp things easier. The feet are made to absorb impact as well as desert heat. The body to seems to be made to absorb most heat. Save for direct flames of course." Sinister read off more. "It has major speed advantages on land as well, although it can still manage in water it does not have any lungs, thus it needs to surface for air. Oh and my personal favorite, it can spit an acidic residue or a toxic spray, similar to a cobra's. Truly frightening."

"Where any mutant abilities encoded into it?" Magneto asked, still admiring the monster.

"No, unfortunately not. In fact I can't even tell if it absorbed the obedience strand, if it did it should be obvious. Unless…" Sinister went off to his console. "Ah, yes here it is, odd place though. If I'm not mistaken this means it will listen to us about as much as Sabertooth does."

"Oh what joy. Another sandwich chomping idiot with a thing for revenge." Magneto shook his head, while Sabertooth grunted in the corner. "Release it in exactly twelve hours Sinister we'll be back with the Brotherhood then. So it may meet it's family." With that Magneto and his henchmen left the lair and entered three cleverly hidden metallic orbs.

"Oh yes it will meet it's family. It shall meet it's father and forever serve ME!" Sinister said as soon as they were gone, and then he flipped the release switch. "Wake my child and know your FATHER!"

A few seconds later the sound of explosions as screaming were heard from Sinister's lair, followed by an evil laugh filled with hatred and madness.

**===**

**AN:**** Macto is back and as evil as ever. Originally Macto was made to be an anti-thesis to Vile in the original story, in this however he's an anti-thesis that loves to torment Vile by calling him "brother", ala Protoman and MegaMan's relationship on the original series of MegaMan.**

**__**

****


	12. Enemies and Allies

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****: Nope, no Gargoyles.**** For a good reason though, every time I play over them meeting Vile it ends up in a massive brawl that causes more than few broken bones. And with HOMe, well they'd kind of view HOMe like ****Bronx**** if you ask me, and I don't like that. Sorry if you wanted it.**

**AN: Also, someone contacted me about using HOMe in their fictions. Please email me DIRECTLY with those questions so I can respond ASAP, thank you.**

**_Enemies and Allies._****__**

**__**

By the time we got to the hideout, the location took over an hour of persuading to get her to speak, the place was trashed and utterly destroyed. It looked as though someone had lost their mind and just tore into the entire building. The claw marks told me it was their creation.

"This is what happens Shifter. Only when they are born can they connect to a hive mind and they must be near one. When they die the connection is terminated by their brainwaves, and so even if they are cloned they can never connect again and they go insane." I tossed a few pieces of metal aside to reveal what looked like a corpse with a gem in his head, to my shock he coughed a few times before blinking at me.

"Well, it seems it was right, you did come." The man said as he pushed several large pieces of metal off of himself.

"You have no idea what you've done." I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall, he only laughed.

"Oh but I do, the perfect weapon for destroying you was right under our nose all this time…" He glared at me with a sadistic joy. "It was you, only one like yourself can destroy you. And that's exactly what we made, and as you said it is completely insane and malleable to our will with in time."

"You did what?!" I screamed as I tossed him across the room and into a metal pole, he was truly a fool if he had cloned me. "Then you truly have no idea how much you have doomed this world."

He laughed at me for a few seconds before he realized how serious I was. Then he pulled himself off of the pole and his wound simply closed up, with no blood. "What do you mean, 'doomed this world.' We can control it with time."

"Only a fool would attempt to control a being so ingrained with it's survival instincts that it would force them upon the genetic code at a molecular level. Not to mention the fact that m connection with the hive was simply closed and not destroyed, you gave them back their lost child. Only this time there is no saving him because there is no soul to return." I turned to leave when I noticed the levitating form of Magneto in the entrance.

"It seems that you were not as well hidden as you though Sinister." He went right past me to the pale man, it was then I noticed the others in the entrance. The Brotherhood, or at least what he had remade of them. They were all new to his organization, the originals had finally come to their senses about humanity, that was two weeks before I left.

"Actually Magneto, she brought him here." He kept his eyes on Mystique.

"Oh really, then she must be punished, shouldn't she. Lobo, do it." He looked at one of his young recruits whose body was covered in a coarse grey fur and his body had more in common with a wolf than a human.

In seconds the wolf-boy charged at the shifter with his claws bared. He meant to meet her face with them, instead his neck met the coils of my tail as I tossed him away.

"You're infighting will have to wait. You're playing around with genetics has put this world in great danger and you're going to clean up your mess." I put myself directly in front of Magneto's face, and because he was levitating he was slightly taller than most people all I had to do though was stand up straight. My frame dwarfed his, and for a few seconds I thought I saw fear in his eyes.

He recomposed himself quickly though and he decided to argue with me. "Oh and I suppose you'll blame us for any human deaths as well. He is ours, although I remember telling you to wait until I returned, didn't I Sinister." He turned towards the pale man, who in our arguing had escaped.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted." The shifter said.

"Be quiet Mystique, it's obvious now that he wants the beast for himself. The question is where will it go?"

"Why does that matter?" Lobo the wolf-man said as he rubbed his head.

"It matters because, wherever the beast is Sinister will be and there we will find the method to control it."

"Well then, why not ask it's genetic donor. If what you said is true it should know all of his hang outs." A white haired girl wearing pink sunglasses and gloves came in, he other clothes were as urban as could possibly be.

"Yeah boss. I mean if it has his memories…" At that moment I burst passed them as it dawned on me. This new enemy had some of my fragmented memories from genetic storage. Although Sarah was safe because she had been moved and so was Harrigan, there was one person that it could find to get to me. Father Horn.

===

"What's his problem!" Lobo said as the target rushed by him faster than anyone could react.

"He's worried." The white haired girl, known as Celeste, said quietly. "The creature may have memories of someone he cares for."

"So." Lobo asked, thinking obviously not his strong suite.

"Well obviously he saw the mix of DNA's and pieced together that it would got after him for personal issues." Celeste snapped.

"Wrong again little telepath, however I'm sure Mystique will enlighten us." Magneto shot a glare at her.

"Don't waste your threats Magneto. We both know why we played with fire and now we are being burned." She snapped.

"Mystique he's really not to happy today, you should really just answer him." Mastermind had come in and was using his hypnotic abilities to get her to tell the truth.

"If you must know, it's because the creature you made was reconnected to something he calls the "Hive". Take it from there." She casually walked away and transformed once more into a raven and flew away.

"I'll go get her…" Lobo shrugged, but he was stopped by Magneto.

"She's served her purpose, now lets concentrate on getting our brother in arms back." Magneto said as he moved around a few heavy pieces of metal.

===

How could I have been so ignorant. The clone would of course have my memories, up to the moment the genetics stopped encoding them. I raced along the rooftops as fast as I could possibly muster. Nothing was going to stop me, not even the god of man.

I had made it about half way across a large building when I felt something stab through my right leg. I turned immediately to see, what I assumed to be the cloned monster. It's smile was to familiar.

"Oh, playing the hero are we?" He balled his fist and punched me. I went flying into a metal smokestack. "Let's see what always gets hero's emotions going." His high pitched voice mocking at every syllable, he pretended to have an idea and leaned in to whisper in my face. "Loosing someone they care for."

He smashed my head into the smoke stack and I began drifting into darkness as I heard his wicked laughter echoing through my head. Before I lost complete consciousness he turned to me and told me something.

He said, "Leto Illusis Macto. My new name, for I AM THE GLORIFICATION OF MADNESS AND ANIHALATION! And just so you, I know something you don't know." He then let out a manical laugh that was soon drowned by darkness.

**===**

**AN:**** As for Macto his full name is contrived of several Latin words, each one meaning one of the three descriptors he said. **

**__**


	13. Stages

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**AN: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME EXTREME VIOLENCE, I'm talkin' ****Hannibal**** Lector type violence here people, no for the squeamish.**

**_Stages_**

**__**

When I came to I was became acutely aware of another presence.  From instinct I sprung to my feet only to loose my balance.  I caught myself on the smoke stack, but not before I saw who was there with me.  It was the shifter, she had followed me.  Whether out of orders or intrigue I never knew.

"You've been out for hours."  She said simply, and then my heart sank. 

Father Horn could no longer be alive.  I had failed in protecting my friend, but I could not believe it.  How could I have failed him, my thoughts went racing and they were fraught with denial and begged for this not to be real.  I rose to my feet slowly, my heart no longer pounding as I looked over the edge and a spark in my heart ignited.

"He will pay…"  with those words I leapt to another roof, a new strength guiding me on greater than anything I had felt before, my hatred for this new enemy and myself.

===

Father Horn had been signing off on the last forms for the children's permission slips when he heard the noise.  At first he thought it was Vile returning for a game of chess, but when his door opened he could feel the presence was far to dark and full of madness.

"Who are you?"  He asked as he rose to his feet, immediately he felt pressure push him back into it.

"Quite old man or do you want the children to awake to the heads of those shrews you call nuns attached to their bed posts."  The voice was high and full of madness, but familiar as well.

"Who are you, what do you want?"  the old priest asked with out fear, although he asked it much quieter.

"Call me Leto."  He felt the familiar feel of an exo-skeletal finger stroke his cheek.  "Leto Illusis Macto."

"So he's come for me."  Father Horn said bravely, thinking that he was facing a representation of the devil.

"If you mean the source of all darkness you humans label as the devil, no.  But I do want something similar."  A cackle escaped Leto's throat.  "You see 'Father', humans made me from Vile's DNA."  He heard the monster pause.  "Would that make us brothers?"

Father Horn stayed silent refusing to answer the threatening monster.

"Answer me holy man.  Or the children might not wake up."

"By my understandings.  No, a brother is born and raised in love, spawn are made for no other reason than to kill.  Spawn of hatred is what you are."  A sudden forceful blow to his side caused the priest to grimace and clench his teeth in pain.

"Oh you have no IDEA how correct you are."  He heard the beast roar with laughter as he felt sharp pains in his side, like five knives stabbing him.  "Now tell me, where is the girl?  I know he cares for her, above all else, where is she, hm?"

"I will never reveal the innocence of her to you, you vile…"  he felt the monster's wet finger press against his lip, it was wet with his own blood. 

"Shh, father.  I'll find out sooner or later, between the screams and the pleas, you'll say something.   And then he will loose his family and I, well I will go dig mine up."

With a sudden burst of hidden strength Father Horn threw the beast off of him and slammed a metal letter opener down in a random spot.  The spot happened to be Leto's hand and he let out a roar of pain.  Then he felt himself get slammed into his chair again.

"Foolish mistake old man, I was going to simply put you through a living hell, but now you are going to die and you WILL scream and I will enjoy it."  Then Father Horn felt the pain of knives cutting at the surface of his face, but despite the pain he would not scream. 

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for thou art with me..."  His prayer was cut off as he felt the pain of knives in his mouth, and then he could speak no more.

===

When I arrived at the church I knew the shifter was following me, so I waited for her to find me.  It didn't take to long, her raven form came flying down within minutes.  She had a look that almost resembled sympathy on her face.

"Confused recently?"  I asked mockingly of her.

"My son, he believes so much that God has a plan for us all…"  I could her voice trail off.

"And you?  What do you believe?"

"I'm not sure anymore.  Between Magneto's preaching's of war and Xavier's constant lesson's in humility I've lost sight of what I wanted for them."  She sat against a rock.

"Them, you do this for others.  I find that hard to believe."  I smirked, but it faded as soon as I saw her face.  It looked broken and filled with sadness.  "I apologize."

"No, you're right.  They said the same thing, but I guess hearing it from a stranger hits you hardest.  I want so much for them to live in peace though to not have to fear being different."  She sighed.

"I doubt my saying anything did anything more than confirm your own fears.  And as for peace, it's only an illusion, the best you can hope for is mutual existence.  Man is far to good at fearing what is different, especially when it looks so similar to themselves."

"Maybe, or maybe Xavier has a point.  Maybe I have been going down the wrong path." 

"It's up to you to decide that, but I can't imagine someone with as much fire in their spirit teaching classes and pampering those little brats.  You seem more disciplined than that."

"I should I taught myself how to kill for goodness sakes…"

"And now the lioness wants to rest even though the leader want more food."  I said it under my breath so she couldn't hear.

"What?"  she looked up at me.

"Nothing, why did you follow me?" 

"I don't know, why did you come here, you know the priest is dead if what Celeste said is true."

I gave he a funny look before realizing what she meant,  "The girl is empathic, great another one to deal with."

"Is it true, you were worried about someone here?"  She looked at me.

"Yes, the only man I can truly call a friend… well could anyway."

"He could still be alive."  She said, getting up and opening the door.  "There's only one way to find out though." 

We entered the church slowly, the both of us wary about entering the large building, although I suspect for different reasons.  I was worried that the monster that called him self Leto would be hiding in the rafters and ceiling.  I could sense another kind of apprehension coming from her though.  We found our way to his chambers quickly enough.

When we entered however my senses were on high alert as the smell of blood filled my nostrils.  I saw his chair spun around so the back was facing the door, and on his desk was a note written in blood.  I went immediately to the note and read it.

_"Dear Brother,  I hope this reaches you in time.  Oh wait no I don't, anyway you should be proud of your priest friend he refused to scream during the whole ordeal of me killing him slowly and painfully.  Of course my cutting out his tongue might have had something to do with it.  But not to worry it's holding his the spot in his little book that he was trying to say the whole time.  Oh and one other thing.  One down six point five billion more to go.  Ciao!"_

"Monster."  I tossed the note to the ground and cursed.

It was then the shifter spun the chair, she immediately turned away and stopped herself from throwing up.  He had mutilated Father Horn's face and body, carving crude statements and limericks into his skin.  In his hands however was the bible, his own tongue holding place.  A morbid curiosity swept over me then and I reached for it and read a few lines out loud.

"The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:

He leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul:

He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;

Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;

Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,

and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."  The words stung me like knives as I roared in pain and hatred only to be immersed in the familiar white darkness that preceded the God of man.

===

When the light faded and I was again in my mind the old being sat before me, this time a dark skinned man in his late twenties.  A sad expression on his face as though he had not planned on this.

"I am sorry this had to happen."  He said.

"Apologize to the children, apologize to the nuns, apologize to him, but NEVER apologize to me, and never show yourself to me again."

"You think I wanted this to happen?  You think I wanted that soulless abomination to kill such a good man?  How could you think that." 

"You let him die, that I can accept it's not your way to interfere, but the way you let him die…"

"And I 'let' millions of my followers dies in similar horrible fashions during mans 'World War two'.  I can't affect how people die only people can affect that."

"That I can understand, but like you said.  He's a soulless abomination, you should have done something."  I was in the middle of forcing myself to consciousness.

"It's not my place, I wish you could understand that."

"Never speak to me again.  Never."  With that I turned from him and brought myself to the waking world once more.  It would truly be the last time I ever saw him, at least in my mind.

===

"Are you ok?"  the shifter shook me a little.  I sat up and looked at her, she could see my sadness, and my surprise.  "I called the police and moved us higher.  You know how heavy you are?" 

"Thank you shifter.  Now if you'll excuse me I have an abomination to destroy."  I got up to leave but I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll help, just do me a favor."  I gave he a look.  "My name is Mystique, use it from time to time.  And we're going to still nee more people you realize that, right?" 

"So we know each others name know, interesting."  I said as I leapt and heard her raven wings flap behind me, she was right though, I would need help to destroy him.  Lots of it, and unfortunately I knew who to seek out.

**===**

**AN: Guess who's going to help…**


	14. Unusual Ally

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Unusual Ally_**

**__**

"So whose the pretty lady?"  Punisher asked as he showed Mystique and I the way into his temporary head quarters.  I had contacted him earlier in the day requesting his help.  I never told with what though.  Mystique had taken a human appearance, one that suited her personality, she looked like a businesswoman.

"Her name is…" Mystique cut me off then.

"Raven Dakholme.  Nice to meet you Mr. Castle."  She said smugly.

"Nice to met you too, Mystique."  No sooner had he said it than he spun around and held his gun on her.  I simply stepped in and pulled the gun from his hand.

"You two can kill each other later if you want, right now we have other worries." 

"Like what, a psychotic mutant terrorist isn't something to worry about?"  He snapped at me and grabbed a bottle of whisky and chugged it.  I grabbed it and tossed it to the side. 

"Yeah, what we have to worry about though is a land adapted, completely psychotic, homicidal, vindictive, sadistic and unique clone of me."  I took a long stare into his eyes, when it finally dawned on him he took on look at Mystique and then back at me.

"So why's she helping, what's she get out of it."  I let him continue.  "She's only out for herself you know, no one else.  So what's in it for her?"  He asked crossing his arms.

"I get to find myself again."  She brushed past us as she made her way in, leaving Punisher speechless.  I just smirked as I followed her.

We went quietly for a few minutes waiting for one of us to speak.  I took this time to look around his "home" for lack of a better word.  In my searching I found a few pictures of what I had guessed to be his family.  They were of a beautiful woman and a young boy, with Punisher, albeit a much more happy and less tires Punisher.  Before I could think any farther though he came up and took the picture from me.

"You miss them?"  I asked, I couldn't help it.

"More than life itself."  He rubbed the edge of the picture.  "More than life."

"At least you remember them."  I had not told anyone of my being a slave to an alien race, it would frighten them to much, but at least he knew his family, mine was taken from me when I was only a child.  I was told they were "sent to the gods".  I never believed that, why should I they were false gods anyway.

"Maybe…  Start talking."  He set the picture down.

"Nathaniel Essex, aka Mr. Sinister…"  Mystique was cut off by the another voice, male and very foreboding.

"Was hired by one Magneto to create the ultimate biological weapon based on a unique specimen, one he had encountered himself.  Since the location of the specimen was unknown I had to create something to track it if you will.  From there we discovered a second specimen, one with different traits.  We tracked it down and captured it, then we applied DNA altering substances and codings to make it loyal to us.  However all the alterations were made in vain, when you Mr. Frank Castle, launched it to the high heavens with your rocket propelled grenade.  From there I went to work on cloning it and applying several mutant abilities to its DNA. However something went wrong, the DNA sample I used was contaminated with his DNA and so my machine assumed it was a different project and thus cloned him taking in the layout of the land and applying the most useful survival genetic it could find.  From there it destroyed my lab and tried to destroy me."  He said all this while walking across the room and then sitting down in a large chair.

Everyone except Sinister grew tense, I could feel it in the air.  I was bout to ask what he was doing talking to us, but then he continued.

"It seems though my latest creation is responding another's control.  I can't control him, as much as it pains me to say, nor can I stop him.  However I can Track him."  He gave us a look with a smile, it seemed we had another ally.  Although I wouldn't put faith in him at all, I'd rather have that psycho St. John watch me while I sleep.

"Why in the hell should we trust you?"  Frank asked, interesting fact he was scratching his head with his gun. 

"I'm not saying you should, in fact I advise against that action.  What I'm saying is: I'll give you the tracker and you give me a DNA sample."  He gave me a look that disturbed even Mystique. 

"No, you'll give us the tracker or you'll never see light again." 

"Oh come know from what I understand you only kill the guilty, what am I guilty of, why would you kill me?"  He gave me a sly superior smirk.

"I never said I would kill you, now did I?"  I asked as I came up on him, my own sly grin my face.  His disappeared in anger.

"Very well, meet me at the now desolated abandoned whore house that you had to so carelessly destroy, it was a landmark you know."  Wit that he got up and left, leaving me with an angry curl on my lip.

"Don't let him get to you."  Frank said.

"Yes, that's my position."  Mystique supported him.  I could only curse under my breath.  The slime had the only means of locating that evil beast and we had to get it on his terms.   Trap was written all over it.  I didn't like it at all.

**-=-=-=**

**AN: Sorry About  the shortness, been tired lately.**


	15. Grounds

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney. Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary: 1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****: Not quite sure about that, there might be and there might not be. Just wait and see.**

**_Grounds_**

**__**

Leto was a sly beast, he was cunning, quick and murderously jealous of anyone who was happy outside of the hive. He hated humanity for their individuality, while he was condemned to suffer as a slave under the queen that he now searched for. The queen that landed on this rock oh, so long ago. Vile having had his soul at beckoning length could not have heard the ancient call of his sisters, but Leto, he heard it as crisp and as clear as an xenomorph could ever hear it. It maddened him, this call to service, when all he wanted to do was to be left alone and terrorize on his own accord.

Now, though he was locked into servitude, unable to break away from the hypnotizing call of the unborn. He could understand why Vile hated them, for their taking him, after all both knew the taste of freedom. Leto, though had no love, no compassion for anyone, not even the small memories of a little girl from Vile recent past, and so he feel easy prey to the companionship of the Hive. He hated them, but loved and worshipped them as well, or perhaps he simply wanted control over those lesser than himself, he himself did not know the answer to that question.

Know though was the time for action as he walked in to the archeological dig site far outside of the city, in the desert. Here in this giant underground maze lay the future of his kind. He let his sadistic grin spread as the security guard at the gate looked towards him. He was not planning on having a whole lot survive him, least of all a security guard. He leapt up the man as the light from flashlight shinned on him, the guard was dead in seconds, a spear headed tail piercing his left temple as Leto passed by.

The ceiling would then become Leto's greatest chance of survival, if he were a drone, but he was a clone of a great warrior. He strode through the clay hallways killing anyone that would not make a suitable host for the next generation, he found that only two were suitable host's. It was their DNA, it showed signs of change and thus it could aide the Hive immensely. He smiled down at the two little children, whose eyes held no fear, or recognition of him, they almost seemed to stare right through him. He could not place the faces, but they looked oddly familiar, as though he had seen them somewhere else.

"Welcome to my generation children." He knocked them cold with his barbed tail and took them deep with in the maze where he found the ancient seal that blocked off the doorway.

Despite his great strength though, he could not break free the seal. As he sat there for an hour trying to come up with a way to remove it, it dawned on him to use his enemy to his advantage. Vile was the stronger of the two, he could undoubtedly remove the seal. It was then a flash of white pain blinded him and he collapsed forward into darkness.

===

The entirety of the X-Men had no knowledge as to how HOMe knew where Vile was, but they didn't bother to ask, they never did when he warned them of great danger. Currently though only a few X-Men where now almost to LA. Rogue, Gambit, Kurt, Kitty, HOMe, Jean, Scott, Wolverine and Beast were all in the Velocity. They had thought to ask if Evan wished to join them, but they remembered how he had acted the day after Vile had left, he was overjoyed to have the monstrously independent alien gone.

-HOMe sense bad things, bad things.- HOMe was skittering around the ceiling of he Velocity like a child on twelve packs of Pixi Stix©.

"Mon Ami, you do dat to much an' you gonna wear a hole right tru de plane." Gambit said as Rogue let a small laugh out from his poking her in the ribs.

"Yeah, HOMe we don't want to like loose anyone now do we?" Kitty said playfully.

HOMe dropped from the ceiling as he noticed they were descending in a rather beat up section of town. Everyone looked confused, except for Wolverine who just smiled. When they were fully landed in the courtyard of several condemned buildings Wolverine opened the door.

"Never thought I'd find his ugly mug again." He said as he sniffed the air, "This way."

As everyone pilled out HOMe stayed curiously behind, as though he expected some sort of crocodile to snatch him in it's mouth as soon as he set foot on ground.

"Come on HOMe, Wolverine says Vile's this way." Kitty said as she turned to get his attention. Apparently it was only just enough to get HOMe to cautiously set foot on the ground.

The instant he did so and enormous empathic scream filled the minds of everyone for miles around. Then he passed out, from what no one knew. Then a somewhat familiar sadistic laugh filled the air. When they looked to find it they saw the form of Leto, though no one knew who he was.

===

As soon as I heard the scream in my mind I knew that HOMe had come. I wish he hadn't the little pacifist would not be able to handle himself here, even if the others were with him. I could only guess why he had screamed though. When I brought myself outside of Frank's hideaway though I saw why.

Leto was on the roof of the building across the way, and in the middle of the courtyard were several of the X-Men surrounding an unconscious HOMe. He had felt the nothingness inside of Leto somehow, and it frightened him enough for him to pass out. It was all I could think, Leto was know linked to HOMe and myself, he could torture our minds anytime he wished.

I ran as quickly as I could to the X-Men, as I got closer though I noticed on key member was missing, she went everywhere with him, and now she was gone. The I looked up again at Leto, in his hands he held an unconscious Jean, and everyone around HOMe was unconscious as well.

"Want her back, there's a dig site out in the desert. In that site is an ancient grounds I'm interested in. She'll be kept inside, if you want her, come and get her!" And with that Leto leapt away, leaving me to care for those he had drugged.

**===**

**AN:**** Leto went unconciouss when HOMe neared the city, he followed the source to the landing area and then found a way to attack HOMe empathically.**


	16. Brothers and rain

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Brothers and rain_**

**__**

**__**

We had taken all of the X-Men inside for the night, although only Wolverine was awake at the moment.  Frank mad sure that all of them would be comfortable when they came to, Mystique though took extra special care of Nightcrawler and Rogue, it didn't take me long to find out why either.

"Think you can just come and care for them one night and everything you've done will go away?"  Wolverine growled as he unsheathed his claws the second he noticed her attending to them.

"No, Logan, I don't.  But tell me how can you respect one whose willing to atone for his past of evil and condemn another who felt she was doing the right thing.  How can you?"  Mystique asked.

"Easy, no parent should ever hurt their children, ever."  He seemed to spite the words at her, and then it hit me.  Kurt and Rogue were her children.  I put my hand on he shoulder as she turned his face away from Logan, I could tell inside she was crying. 

"You should apologize."  I told Logan as I followed him out to the jet, it was starting to rain and he just gave me a look and growled.  We never saw eye to eye, why should the treatment of someone like Mystique be any different.

"When you get to know what Mystique is really like trust me it'll take HOMe to hold you from killing her."  He snapped at me, I suppose he thought I was clueless.

"You mean of how she Magneto experimented on her son, and she dropped him in a river to protect and hide him?  Or how she hoped to protect her son and daughter by aligning with a powerful mutant.  They sound more like concern than anything else, considering both times she put her self at the greatest risk."  He was shocked, but it didn't throw him of his warpath.

"She's as bad if not worse than Magneto."  He said simply.

"At one point I made Magneto seem like a child in comparison and yet now you for the most part can trust me.  People can change Wolverine, most of all I am a testament to that fact."  I grabbed one of the cases they had brought incase of a medical emergency for HOMe. 

"Idiot."  He grunted behind me.  I ignored him, I had now time for one of his childish quarrels.  I took the case to Frank who was having a rather long psychological analysis done by the now awake Beast.  I decided to relieve him and asked him to tend to HOMe.

"You know he sees you as his brother."  Hank said as he sipped down some coffee.

"We aren't brother's."  The same old argument was about to begin, like always.

"Oh but I beg to differ.  You share them same soul, care for the same people as family and on some level share a core genetic similarity."  His usual argument.  Time for mine.

"I would rather he be dead eleven time over than be related to me."  I said simply, it usually ended here.

"Why?"  The question in its simplicity stunned me.  Why didn't I want him to consider himself my brother, my family?  Why would I hesitate at his company and warmth?  The answer was obvious to me, but apparently not to them.

"Monster's don't have family."  I walked away to leave him in his silence, but instead he came back again.

"And who exactly is the monster?"  Was he trying to make me angry?

"I AM!  OR HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE REPORTS?"  My face was only inches from his and my claws were buried deep in the wall next to his head.  It took Logan and Frank to pry me away as the others were coming to.  I decided to make my way to the roof, I needed air.

On the roof I was free to think about my past, a subject that pained me beyond belief.  I hated what I was, but what could I do to change it?  Nothing, I was what I was, and nothing could change it.  I sighed as I rolled the thoughts over in my head.

Nothing made sense anymore, I had an insane clone bent on killing everything I held dear running around, HOMe was becoming braver than I remembered, I had lost the only person I considered a friend.  I think that was my greatest pain, losing Father Horn.  He was the only person besides Sarah who understood me or at least saw me as something other than a monster.

"RAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"  I roared into the screaming rain.  My emotions were winning out and I could no longer hide them.  "WHO'S DOING THIS TO ME?  WHO KEEPS TAKING EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT?!  WHY MUST I SUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFEEEEEEERRRR!!!!"  My screams set off car alarms and my fits of chucking rubble broke more than a few windows. 

When I came down from the roof I could tell they had tried to ignore my fit, but they all held a concerned look in their eyes, even Logan looked worried.  I hated that feeling, it felt like I was wrong for having all of this pain I couldn't help but have.  I hated them for that look I hated myself for causing it.  I simply hated.

"Leave me alone."  I said as I left through the front door.  I grabbed Frank's largest trench coat, it had more than enough girth to help hide my body.  At least enough to fool someone who didn't look to hard.

===

Leto was yelping with joy when he arrived back at the grounds.  He had managed to save more than a few of the diggers from one of the other digs in the valley, and had forced them to open the seal.  When he had retuned with the girl to find that the seal was now broken and a path to his queen lay ahead of him.  As he walked along the path he held the girl tightly wrapped in his tail.  He took her to the center of the room, which had a rather peculiar table, and laid her down on it.

"Rest girl, for the queen will be with you soon."  He let a slight laugh escape as he walked back, taking notice that something had smashed all of the egg sacks save for the queen's.  He took note of a strange clacking overhead and the fact that he was being watched by a hunters eyes.  This was going to be a unique experience, for the both of them, once he resealed the crypt anyway.

He laughed heartily as the massive stone door was once again closed.  Soon after screams were heard from his side, as well as many pleads for mercy and lots of crying.  Then silence as his laughter grew.


	17. Wandering pain

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

__

**AN:  Something I always try to do with my characters is figure out a voice for them, so now I'd like to know, do you attach any specific voice to HOMe and Vile or even Leto?**

__

**_Wandering pain_**

**__**

The streets were empty, the only thing good going for me really.  My temper was flaring now, and for some reason my usual stress relief was out of the question.  Normally I would take to the roofs of the city and run for hours, but today, today's events had drained me and I could barely hold my self up inside Frank's trench coat.

Why did my life turn out like this?  I only wanted to do what came naturally, which now was top help people, and what I got in return was nothing but pain.  How could my life be any worse, the thought ran constantly through me head.  Then I remembered Sinister's demand to meet him at the abandoned building.  I placed the idea in my head it was best to get there early, to see if he had set up any traps, which he most likely did.

I went on for a few minutes in the wrong direction, trying to persuade myself to forget about Sinister and his tracking method.  I tried telling myself that I knew where he would be, he told us.  But then again he thinks like me, he wouldn't be anywhere near the site.  All of my ideas were falling down to circumstance, and there was nothing I could do. 

I sighed as I walked along, not noticing I had entered a rough part of L.A.  It wasn't to long before I heard a cry for help, and I ran towards it.  Why did I run to it?  I have never been able to answer that question, perhaps it was the sadist in me looking for joy, or maybe the hero in me was trying to break out of it's confinement.  Either way, I was not prepared for what awaited me when I rounded the corner. 

It was tall and black, it almost looked like it was made of rubber.  It had two large almost oval like eyes that burned in my head.  He looked so familiar, so similar to another who wore a spider on him.  Whatever he was, he was more than one being, I read two pheromone levels coming off of him.  Something parasitical was on him, something other than a xenomorph.  I could barely breath as for the first time I backed away in fear from whatever possessed the man with in.

"What are you?"  I asked, fear laden in my voice for the first time in many years.

"We are VENOM!"  the combine voices of man and parasite shrieked at me as it tossed a garbage can at me, it connected and sent me back a ways.  It then returned to it's target, screaming about having something it needed.

My mind was reeling with fear as I lay there, small amounts of blood trickling from my head impacting the ground.  As the blood pool grew larger I noticed that it was red, for the first time I noticed the color of my blood.  Had it always been this color?  I couldn't remember, in the hive, blood lost never mattered so long as it helped the progress of the Hive, afterwards, I had never found any concern for the color of my blood.  But lying there, staring at the pooling red fluid I could not help but feel a surge go through my body, it spoke to me as if to say "You are human.  You are a human.  Protect them."  With this new found strength I pulled my self off the ground and tossed the can aside, it caught the attention of the parasite.

"That should have killed you.  We shall amend our mistake!"  It lunged at me, it was fast I have to admit, but as always I was faster.  I leapt easily onto a roof, in my leap though I tossed the trench coat off to the side.  The parasite followed.

"You are like us.  Join us!  Help us!"  It screamed when it saw my form.

"I am nothing like you.  I am Vile."  I shot back in anger.

"Not like us?" it was circling me, as I was circling it.  "Then you are what?  Not man, something else?"  it took a decidedly wicked tone and almost seem to be chiding me.

"I am a man."  I said sternly.

"Oh and what species, certainly not human."  It chuckled.

"I am… Something else."  I could not fathom the thoughts running through my head at that moment.  Confusion contorted and twisted the facts of recent events and all I saw was the battle ahead.

"Then you will die!"  It charged forward and I leapt over it with ease.  I took notice then that I was in a warehouse district, more specifically on the docks.  I smiled as I realized I had an advantage on hand, I was built for water.  With out a second thought I dashed forward and grabbed the parasite by the neck and tossed him like a pebble into the water, I followed immediately.

As soon as I entered the water I felt my body respond.  The pectoral fins the were dehydrated and absorbed into my body popped in a surprisingly fast reaction, my exoskeleton deepened its hue, as the webbing between my fingers took shape and the protective lenses formed over my eyes.  Here I was king, the water has always been my domain.

As soon as I located my newest enemy I burs forth with frightening speed and accuracy.  I had been out of the water too long and this was just the release I needed.  As I neared my enemy I noticed it was writhing in pain and seemed to be almost peeling off of it's host.  This confused me for a bit until I saw or rather heard the chains in the water scraping against the hull of a merchant vessel, and being under water it became near subsonic.  This creature was unable to bear subsonic sound, I had never encountered such a being and it intrigued me, but not enough for me to save it.  Instead I waited for my opportunity and burst forth when I saw it.  The man that was the host was now free of his monstrous demon.  I wasted no time in getting him to the surface, he was after all only human.   

After I had set him down on the dock I noticed the woman was coming out of the alley.  I made my way to her, and noticed a striking fear growing in her eyes.  When I stopped before her I could see she was openly terrified of me.  I tried to calm her.

"Get away from me you monster!"  she screamed as I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, she batted it away with her purse.

"I was trying to help you."  I said in a bit of shock.

"Stay away from me you FREAK!"  with out warning she pulled out a metal canister of mace and sprayed it in my face. 

My eyes and skin were felt like they were on fire from there as I howled in pain and collapsed to the ground.  Tears streamed my face, I wish I could say they were from the chemical, but I can't.  I'm not human, why did I even think that?

**__**


	18. Voices and Visons

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Voices and Visons_**

**__**

My eyes stung still as I wandered away from the hospital where I left the man who had been possessed of an alien parasite.  My mind was in shambles, all this time I had thought I was building my place up, but in seconds one woman's words had destroyed everything I had established in my heart as truth. 

As I made my way down the streets, my face and body concealed by the large trench coat covering me, I somehow managed to ignore the sudden shaking and collapsing around me.  L.A. was experiencing an earthquake and many people were being hurt, while I was lost in my own pain.  As I continued on, ignoring the shaking an rumbling around me a strange sensation began to stir with in me, it grew from a small tingling to a larger, more persistent voice with in my head. 

"Come baaack to usss, our perfect child."  It called to me, the Hive was attempting to pull me back, but how?  As the voices grew louder in my head, I became acutely aware of screaming as the shaking stopped, it wasn't the screaming of people fleeing from being crushed.  I was screaming, as these voices pushed through my head.  In the end I blacked out, completely unaware of where I had collapsed.

===

Jean Grey awoke with a start, the last thing she remembered was the laughing before she slipped into blackness, and then she was here, a cold black room.  As she peered into the darkness she thought she saw a human walking, or eyes flash a bright yellow occasionally. 

"Hello.  Is anyone there?"  she asked as she got off the strange alter she woke up on.   When no-one answered she decided to reach out to any possible minds in the area, she felt only on conscious mind with in reach, and it was directly behind her. 

With out hesitation she swung around to see a tall 7 foot being clad in what seemed to be ceremonial armor.  On it's wrist's were two long blades,  serrated and deadly.  On it's shoulder was a small fixed barrel that resembled a cannon or turret.  But the most unsettling features were the two human skulls hanging from the waist, as well as an ancient looking locket.  She highly doubted it could understand English so she tried the next best thing.

-What are you?- she asked using her telepathy to reach the being's mind.

"_Yautja__."_Came the creaking voiced reply.

"You speak English?"  She asked surprised as the being started to come around to her side, but stopped when she went in the opposite direction.

"_Know little Ooman tongue.  Gik'reber."  _It said pointing to it's self.

"Jean, Jean Grey."  She said cautiously.

_"Vision not lie, you know abomination.  You know one who's father is owed great debt."  _Jean was confused, she could pretty much guess that the being was talking about Vile. 

"What do you mean?"  She asked.

"_Abomination's father help yautja, save world from fate worse than dieing an honor less death,_ _abomination's father save us from slavery.  In return, he ask only we save his child, yautja here failed and body-takers take boy and mother.  Five hundred of your cycles ago."_  He stopped as she finally let him come close.

"Vile's over five hundred years old!?"  Jean was to say the least shocked.

_"When failed, others die, I would not die with out honor.  I waited for his return, as vision foretold."_  He said this proudly.

"Vision, you mean like seeing the future?"

_"Yautja gods let old ones see fate sometimes, father was one.  Father said I would help an abomination, and red haired Ooman who speaks in mind will bring abomination to me.  From there my vision said more."_

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's your vision?"

_"This is abomination's mother's adornment.  It gives connection to him, connection to truth."  _ He held up the locket.

"What truth."  She asked, now more terrified of learning about Vile, than of the being before her.

_"Kainde-Amedha, lie to him, body-takers lie to him, he is from this world.  He is native to here." _The being then placed the locket in Jean's hand and made a clicking noise.  _"Bring Savior's son to me with mind." _

Jean only nodded as she almost hypnotically reached out with all her strength to Vile's mind.  She expected to find him in his usual state of depression and angst, instead his mind was being invaded by another outside source that drowned out her own psychic voice.  She then fell backwards to the floor, gathering the attention of her new companion.

"Lots of voices, blocking me.  Full of hate and anger."  She said as she still struggled to maintain contact.  Her companion simply looked to his right, straight towards the egg sack that had yet to open, and with a single press on his arm control panel sent a blue bolt of energy towards it.  The end result was the explosion of the egg.

"I'm through."  She said.

===

At first I thought I was going insane, I had been running for hours, slamming my head into walls and debris, the coat was in tatters from my frantic tearing and scratching.  And now in my mind I heard Jean replace the hive's pull.  But it was not threatening, she never was, it was her usual calm tone.  All I could make out was something about my father, and lies from alien beings, and the stark clear image of a hunter.  What was going on here?  Was I going insane, or was I experiencing what happens to all who loose connection to the hive, slow, painful degeneration of the physical cells that hold us together.  Was I dying now? 

Before I could bring myself to my feet however, I was aware of a black van speeding towards me.  It stopped and quickly I was pulled in by a man wearing a black eye patch and smoking a cigar, he looked familiar to me, but from where had I seen him.  Again blackness came, followed by that annoying light that preceded the God of man.  When I turned to face the annoying deity however there was no-one, just a note on a simple white chair.

"I'm alright Vile, I can see once more, though I admit it I wish I didn't need to as heaven is to beautiful to describe.  But this isn't about me, I had hoped you would find your place with out the guidance of a supernatural occurrence, but now it seems you have had your soul shattered.  Pick up the pieces boy, and put them together and tell me what you see."  A voice from no where read the letter aloud as a mirror fell before me and shattered.

===

"It's no good…"  Jean said looking at her companion.  They had been trying for an hour to contact Vile, or anyone for that matter, but all they got was nothing.  "I'm tired of waiting for him, we're going to him, come on!"

Jean moved with a new determination, she didn't know why though.  To hear it felt like maybe Vile's life might depend on this being and the information it held.  She locked her eyes on a sealed passage and with all her mental and a good portion of diverted physical strength she manage to spread the passage wide enough for her and the being to escape through.

_"Strength in such a small frame, you are interesting Ooman."  _Gik'reber said as he caught the collapsing Jean.  "_Now tell Grik'eber where to find Savior's son, where to find, Rrrrobert."  _Gik'reber's voice trilled with some small joy in seeing Jean use her powers.

**===**

**AN**** Bet you didn't see that one coming huh?  Well up next: Well Jean and Gik'reber make it out of the dig site or is Leto, playing another game.  What happened to Vile, and where is Fury taking him, how about the X-Men.  Find out Next Chapter: "Honor, Loyalty, Death".** 


	19. Honor, Loyalty, Death

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens and the Predator.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Honor, Loyalty, Death_**

**__**

As Jean and Gik'reber made their way through the maze that was the city of LA, she found she felt a strange respect for this alien being, yet she knew nothing of him.  She could easily guess he was a warrior, but that was it.

"Why are you doing this, helping Vile I mean?  Even we can't stand him most of the time."  She dared the question from her lips.

_"Yautja owe great debt to his father, father as his son be safe.  When visions show he become monster I thought debt could not be paid…"_ It was staring at the stars as they rested on a roof top.  _"Then small abomination come in vision, he bring hope to Savior's son.  He allowed debt to be paid."_  He looked at his wrist again.  _"Five hundred cycles your time, my people no longer remember debt owed, hunt him.  I must give him our mark to save him."_

"Mark?"  Jean asked.

_"I show you not fear?" _It asked cocking its head to the side.

"Okay…"  Jean said a little wary.  She waited a bit before the being removed it's mask with a loud hiss.  When it fell from his face she was stunned.  The being had mandibles and a jaw, the eyes though caught her the most, they were small and bead like, but full of life and seemed to show age and wisdom.  On it's large forehead was a small pink scar like marking.  After she saw it she nodded and it put it's mask on once again.  There was silence once more.

"What does it mean?" she was now curious, and he did seem willing to answer her questions.

"_Honor, Loyalty, Death.  Three things Yautja prize the most.  Mark is of hunter and warrior of the pack, of the clan and of the people.  If he has, no yautja can kill, or the become bad-blood for killing another warrior.  It is only protection he need."  _He seemed to look around carefully and chuckle, but it was more of a cackling.

"Ok, but why are you doing this?"  she asked still not convinced that his people's honor was enough.  He pulled back his head in surprise and looked over the building's edge.

_"Savior, made Gik'reber promise, made me promise his son would not be hunted.  My honor demands this be done, even if I am to be outcaste for it."_  His tone was dark and sad.

"And that means?" She asked, somehow already knowing the answer.  He made a simply cutting motion by his neck and she winced.  "Ok so what know?  I mean I don't think it'll be wise for you to meet the others."

_"No, little one fears yautja from instinct."_ The large being said.  _"There."  _He pointed to the courtyard containing the Velocity, _"You go, I follow.  Find Savior's son."_

"Ok.  No problem, but how are you going to…"  Her question was answered as he pressed a button on his wrist-bound computer and almost vanished into shimmering nothingness.  "Please don't let Forge meet up with your kind."

===

HOMe had spotted the hunter and Jean on the roof across the street, but he did not fear this hunter.  Instead he felt connected to it, as though destiny was going to be pulling a cruel card on the both of them.  It took all his courage to force himself across the large gap, but he did it in his usual single leap.

-Hunter not hurt Jean-Queen.- He said staring directly at the hunter, who just gave off a light cackle.

_"On my honor, I shall not hurt her."_ HOMe was still cautious though, and he looked at Jean.

"We need to find Vile, he knows something about his past." She looked up at the hunter, with a small smile.

_"Savior's son where is he?" _the hunter asked.

-Gone, men in sky take him, Logan very angry.-  HOMe lowered his head in shame.  –Me not able to protect him.-

Jean went to say something but her large companion cut her off.  _"Savior's son can protect himself, but cannot heal alone.  Another is needed for that,"  _

The hunter bent down to HOMe, _"Little one, Gik'reber needs to protect you.  I need your hand."_  HOMe gave the hunter his hand.

_"This will hurt, little one." _The hunter pulled out a small knife and panic hit HOMe, but something calmed him, something that chilled him.  Then he felt the hunter's knife pierce his hand, his acidic blood flowed out.  The hunter then took the knife to his own hand and sliced it, letting his blood mix with HOMe's. 

_"Now, you shall be blooded, little one, and named for my people as 'Fe'lene'.  Your are second brother to the first which has yet to be blooded."_  Then the hunter dipped his claw into the now diluted mix and began carving a small symbol onto the xenomorph's skull. 

_"You are blooded now, member of my clan, of my pack.  No hunter shall harm you."_  He then rose to his feet and looked over at Jean._  "We must locate the first now, he above all is to be saved."_  He then activated his cloaking and shot a grappling hook to the building across the street.  HOMe grabbed Jean and simply leapt to the other side.

'Great, so how do I explain him to Logan', Jean thought as the three descended down the flight of stairs on the other side.

===

 I was awake, but my world was still dark.  I tried to move, but I was contained.  Some invisible force held me.  Then I felt my gills spread, I was in water, but far to contained to break free.  Then I heard the voices, one so familiar it evoked pity in my stomach. 

"He doesn't deserve this, I do, not him."  The voice was so familiar and yet so distant. 

"He's a threat to humanity, and the includes mutants.  And as soon as we collect the other one, it'll all be forgotten."  Tapping on my containment, still everything is fuzzy.  "You know it took all me, and three generals to 'convince' Fury to catch you.  Make yourself at home, considering he'll be next."  I heard a distant laught as I slipped into blackness once more.

I waited for the white 'room' to come to me but it didn't.  Instead I was treated to the broken mirror lying before me, fragmented and confusing.  I started to piece the puzzle together, but each time one section was completed it fell apart once more.  Fear gripped me then, how I hated that emotion.  Fear, the ice cold fingers of knowing what you don't want to know.  I was trapped.  I wanted death.

**===**

**AN:   All freaky obsessive HOMe fans your wait is almost over, for this will most likely not exceed thirty chapters.  Have fun with this chapter though because I now have to beta my own work, which means all things will take twice as long.  TTFN.**


	20. Released Torment

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Macto and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**Booyah****:  I've been tossing around your "Raziel Meets Vile" idea, and it perfectly suits my needs to blatantly use on of my most powerful characters I like to call "Scion of Chaos, Perfection".  So expect a one shot to take place surrounding this sometime in the future.**

**_Released Torment_**

**__**

I sat in the darkness for what seemed like countless ages, praying, yes I prayed for light from some merciful god.  I didn't care which god, just one that had some sliver of mercy.  But it seems my hate for them had sealed them away from me.  I even tried calling out to the god of man, but how can he answer to a monster, a freak of nature whose only purpose was to kill.  And then, then the a portion of the glass puzzle I had been working on shattered even more.  I could not help but weep.

===

When the Velocity docked with the SHIELD main headquarters Fury expected nothing less than an all out berserker barrage from Wolverine.  Instead what they got was a seven foot tall alien, a shape shifter who didn't look to happy, their other target, one known vigilante and one very, very, very angry looking group of teenagers.  And they claimed to be here for negotiation.  Fury could practically taste the doom in the air.

"Welcome to SHIELD Headquarters.  I'm General Mikhousin, newly assigned head officer to SHIELD.  How may we help you."  Mikhousin faked a smile as he eyed HOMe.  Immediately several guards came forward.  They backed off when they noticed two of the guests had their claws unsheathed. 

"Well you can start by releasing Vile, you know the human alien hybrid that you got locked away."  Frank Castle said with a sardonic tone.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  The general said, as HOMe took off in a sudden burst of speed.

-Brother this way, Gik'reber-Hunter follow.- HOMe said immediately everyone gave the general a look of pure anger.  The alien hunter however was simply deciding if this man was worth the kill.

_"Gik'reber will follow little one, any one stop us…"  _He targeted and fired upon a small chair in the room as a demonstration.  He then followed the small alien, everyone else followed the hunter, except Wolverine who stayed behind to talk to Fury.

"When did you pick him up?"  Fury asked confused.

"Few hours ago."  Wolverine said plainly.  Fury only gave him a look.

"I live with an alien experiment, a clone of one of the most destructive species known to man, a giant furry blue ape-man and mutant teens, not to mention HOMe, believe it or not I expected something like this to happen sooner or later."  Wolverine said as if it were a no brainier.

"You expected a large alien hunter, who hunts humans I might add, to join your little insane family?"  Fury asked, now extremely confused.

"Yup."  Wolverine nodded as he began to follow the teens.

"I think I need a vacation."  Fury said as he felt the nervous sweat bead on his forehead.

===

As I sit in the darkness more and more painful thoughts flood my mind.  And then I stir to consciousness for a brief while, I hear the sounds of the hunter's weapons and HOMe's screeching, I feel his pain as he comes closer to the blurred door I see before me.  When it opens, HOMe is standing there, and behind him a hunter.  For some reason I try to lunge forward, t protect him, to keep him from harms way.  I meet the hard glass and once again slip into the darkness.

I hear voices this time in the darkness, familiar voices.  I try to identify them all, from some morbid curiosity or familiarity I do not know.  I hear HOMe, the most identifiable, then Scott, jean and even Rogue and Kitty.  Then Remy LeBeau, the only X-Man I felt had an actual chance at getting close to Rogue.  Kurt and Kitty, then Beast and even Logan.  He watched as the voices pieced together the broken mirror.  He could see clearly a young man and behind that young man were to others, but their faces were gone, shattered still.  Frantically he tried to piece them together, but each time the glass bit on his hands and he dropped them.

===

"It's not working."  Jean said as she watched Vile's body twitch inside the reinforced tube. 

"Oh, come on there has to be, like, SOMETHING we can do?  Right?"  Kitty asked.  As she looked at the giant alien hunter beside her.  "You knew his father right?"  Kitty asked, recalling the story he had told them all when they first met."

_"Yes, but I will need more than myself." _A glance towards mystique caused everyone to falter slightly_.  _

"What?"  She asked as she looked around, confused.

-Little Girl.  HOMe see little girl.-  HOMe said as he pieced together past conversations, and images from Vile's memories.

"Of course.  I know exactly where she is."  She started to leave, but the hunter stopped her.

_"Name, little one can reach her."  _He said confidently, _ "__No time otherwise."_

"Sarah, Sarah Gilroy." 

-HOMe find Sarah.-  HOMe said as he curled up and closed his mind to the world.

===

In the small house that Sarah lived in with her new parents the little girl was playing with her dolls when she heard the voice call out to her.  It asked her to sleep so she could help her friend Vile.  She decided she would first have to tell her new mommy and daddy.

"Mommy, Daddy.  I need to go to sleep now." 

"Sarah dear its only three in the afternoon."  Her new mommy said smiling at her.

"I know, but Vile's brother say she needs my help."  Her parents smiled down at her, thinking it was a game of hers, pretending to save her hero.   But then their faces turned pale and frightful as one of the most powerful feelings of dread washed over them and they saw through the eyes of someone else.  They saw Vile, helpless and convulsing in a tube that barely allowed him space to move.

"Alright honey  buns, why don't you go up and lay down and I'll get the sleep medicine, hm?"  her mommy said as Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe it."  Her new daddy said as he sat down in his chair.

"It's alright daddy, HOMe says I can help him."  She smiled as she climbed the stairs.

===

In the darkness I could feel the voices fade, and return.  I pleaded for them to stop, but the pressed on urging me to complete the puzzle.  Pushing me farther and farther, I had just about given up hope of ridding myself of them when a bright light filled my vision.

It was Sarah, and escorting her were two angels, I could not see them well, but I knew who they were.  They had found peace after all.  As I watched Sarah I saw her deftly pick up the pieces of glass and place them together in the dead center.  What I saw chilled my soul, I feared this more than anything.  The young man was me which meant that the two behind him were my parents. 

I killed them, they should not be behind me.  How could they support me like that,  or was this my mind playing tricks on me again.  I just wanted this pain to end.  I lashed out towards the mirror ready to smash it when I felt the release of so much pressure.  When I opened my eyes I saw their face smiling at me, joy filing their eyes.  And then I remembered.

I remembered what the lying false-gods did.  Kidnapping my entire village claiming to be superior to our god.  We believed them because of their space ship.  All except my father, my father the brave fighter who was launched himself into space to distract the guards long enough for my mother to hide me among the other slave children.  My father's ship the claimed to have blown up, but I saw it, I saw the truth another took him.  A hunter ship. 

My mother, when they discovered she had hidden me, refused to tell where.  They killed her, they simply killed her in front of me with out realizing it.  It was the false god who did so, his glowing orange eyes, burnt into my head. 

And then in my young teens when I had tried to kill the false god with my friends.  We failed and instead of killing us he left us to rot on an abandoned water planet.  Where the Hive took possession of me, bending my will,  my memories to suit their own purpose.  I saw their idea of perfection once more, but it repulsed me.  And then he was standing before me.  My father.

"You must choose your own destiny my son.  These forces, how they've harmed and manipulated you, don't let that break you from your course.  You are my son and a native to earth.  Never let anyone tell you otherwise.  He doesn't even realize how much he's risking to do this, how my message will drain him, to nothing if he lets it go to long, so now I end this my son.  Your heart, your soul they are your greatest strengths, never believe other wise."  And then he was gone.

I was left in my darkness once more, but now the voices were gone, except for one taunting, annoying psychotic voice.  And then my eyes flew open.

===

The tube I had been confined to was shattered by the hand of a hunter whose hand I held.  In my grasp though was a locket, my mother used to wear.  As I gripped it in my hand I looked at the hunter, his health failing him.

"Thank you."  I said, not sure of what else to say as I looked around the room, smiling faces filled my view.  "Thank you all."  It felt strange to say it, but not painful.  In fact it for once seemed right.  Then I remembered the taunting in my head and I looked past everyone. 

"Miss me 'brother'?"  It was Leto, where we were I had no clue, but he no doubt used the X-Men to locate me.  Everyone turned to stare at him in horror, but his eye only locked onto the hunter.  "Kill a drone we can replace, kill a queen we take your face!"  He lunged at him faster than I could I respond. 

The green phosphorescent blood of the hunter sprayed everywhere, Leto had it impaled upon his own tail and was whipping him around.  Then in a show of defiance the hunter reached for his arm to activate it's self destruct, but Leto was to quick and within a fraction of a second the hunter's arm was ripped from it's socket.

Then a new feeling, greater than rage or anger filled me.  I could not identify it, but I knew what it was.  The hunters often spoke of it and now I understood what it meant.  Leto had no honor, he was a monster, and I would extinguish him.

**===**

**AN:  How many people have I surprised thus far, hm?  Oh and see if you can't guess what series I'm alluding to with "false-gods" as it is the main focus of his next story.**

                                                            


	21. Only beginnings

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens as well as Predator.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Only beginnings _**

**__**

As soon as I was free from my cylindrical prison I slammed forth all my weight into Leto, knocking him, the hunter and myself through a wall of metal.  I felt the hunter slide off of Leto's tail and fall onto me.  I tossed him to the side as gently as I could and sprang to my feet.  Leto was already on his and launched his tail at me, I dodged barely avoiding it's sharp point and grabbed it with all my strength. 

"Let's go take this outside!" I said as I saw a door leading to some form of observation deck and swung him through by the tail.  I followed, my tail following through with a spear of it's own through his shoulder.  He screamed in rage as he flipped me off.

I landed on my feet, my back to him, and he charged.  I went to give him a swift elbow but he dodged and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into the air, bringing my head to the metal floor with a loud thud.  In no time though I was back on my feet and delivered a flurry of punches to his chest.  Somehow though he countered one and was able to get on my inside, where he wrapped his tail around me in an attempt to choke me, I did the same.

As I came to realize we would only knock each other out I came to a hard and painful decision, one that only the hunters have had to make when facing me.  With out thinking I took an open palm to his face and knocked him senseless for second, I took that second to grab the hunter's detached arm.  Then with all my strength I grabbed Leto and barreled him through the thick glass that separated us from the outside.  As we plummeted I saw we were over an ocean, such a befitting place for my choice.

"So, taking the cowards way out, eh brother.?"  I heard Leto's ragged voice ask.

As I looked at him straight in the eye I simply stared, "Afraid of death."  I looked down at the ocean.  "I'm not, not anymore, not as long as you go FIRST!"  With all my strength I used my tail to shoot him forward as I projected the blades from the dead arm and activated the bomb with in and launched the now explosive "spear" at Leto.  Before it hit though he managed to turn around and catch the blades in the chest.  Then we hit water, and I swam.

===

The explosion came only seconds after Vile and the other alien life form, most assumed was Leto, hit the water.  Everyone was down cast, but a few had hope, a few still felt he could have survived.  Until the report came, the water in that area had been superheated beyond the capable survival point of any know creature.  And yet HOMe showed no sign of sadness.

Soon after everyone began console someone, Rogue and Kurt even let Mystique help them accept it.  Only one person though notice her eyes were filled with tears, and then HOMe came up to him.

-Logan, Brother still lives, brother not die.-  He stated it rather than asked, but then again HOMe always was a bit odd even for the mutants.  Logan decided then to follow the strange alien being he had met only hours before.  Despite it's loosing an arm and being stabbed through the chest it was surprisingly ok.  Well as ok as one can be with a missing arm.  It was sitting up in the infirmary, looking at the stump that was once it's arm.

_"My honor is gone." _ It said simply.  _"I failed in my duty."_

"What duty, to die?  Kinda stupid if you ask me, bushido's nice to a certain point, but everyone has a reason to live.  Only the lucky ones have a reason to die.  And honor is no reason to die, at least not one's singular honor."  Logan said as he entered.

_"Not my honor, I lost that long ago.  I failed in my duty to protect him." _ The alien's eyes looked down cast as it looked at the locket Vile had tossed to the side with him.  _"Give it to him, please."  _

He handed the locket to Logan who didn't quite understand, but saw where the alien hunter was looking.  "No problem, I'll send it express." 

As Logan walked out onto the walkway, he felt a sudden dampness on his cheek, he hadn't cried in a long time.  But now something was tugging at his heart strings like never before.  He couldn't wonder how HOMe would take it when he finally accepted Vile's death. 

"Damn you."  He tossed the locket with all his strength and watched it  fall for a bit, then turned away and went to go inside.

"Not a nice way to treat someone's prized possession you know."  Logan's eyes went wide as he spun around to see Vile standing on the rail, bruised and scalded.  "Tell'em he didn't fail.  And Mystique, don't tell the others, even your kids."  Logan turned again to see Mystique standing there, gawking at the massively injured Vile. 

"Gotta go now."  With that he leapt from the rail, to the ocean below.

"He always was an asshole."  Logan said as he let a small smile crack his lips.  Mystiques was still in shock.  "Remember, keep quite."  He said as he passed her.

**===**

**AN: Next up is the epilogue to every group and person involved in this mess of a story.**

**__**

**__**


	22. Epilogue: Bad Guys

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens as well as Predator.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Epilogue: Bad Guys_**

**__**

Leto swam in the darkness the best he could, but he was far to injured, missing most of his legs and one arm, with massive chunks missing in his chest.  He felt a sudden burning sensation as he discovered he was surfacing, and the cool air irritating his wounds.  Soon he found himself adrift in madness once more. 

Hours passed then days and soon he had regenerated most of his limbs.  And he began his long trek of vengeance.  He would not rest until he had a queen implanted in everyone of the people Vile cared for.  But for Vile he had a special plan of revenge.

===

In the bay a black thickness was growing, it's hatred for it's newest enemy almost matching that of Spider-Man.  Soon it found it wanted both of them equally dead, but to do that it would need a special host, a host by the name of Eddie Brock.  The darkness had made its decision it would seek out it's host become the true Venom once more and destroy Spider-Man, then it's new enemy or visa-versa, it all depended on who it encountered first….

=== **__**

Magneto sat in his large underground training facility staring at the many charts and graphs.  He had heard the news, his spies had told him that both Vile and the clone were destroyed, by he was would never believe such foolishness.  They were both capable of taking enormous amounts of damage and besides, his newest 'assistant' was picking up Leto's brainwaves quite well. 

"Tell me, where is the beast now?"  Magneto smiled at the head of one Mr. Nathaniel Essex, it simply scowled back and activated the machine it was on.  "Now you see Mr. Essex, it's a lot simpler if you work together instead of independently." 

'Soon, Magneto my body will fully regenerate and then your most beloved possessions will pay for your insolence.'  Sinister thought as he speechlessly eyed Magneto.

**===**

**AN: Epilogues will for the most part be short.**


	23. Epilogue: Good Guys

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens as well as Predator.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Epilogue: Good Guys_**

**__**

The X-Mansion had been fairly quite since the recent events surrounding Vile's supposed death.  Rogue and Kurt though now had some comfort from the unexpected arms of their mother, Mystique.   Who when not working for SHIELD with her new  alien partner, came to visit often.  Gik'reber came as well.

Kitty seemed to be taking it easier, at least for HOMe's sake as she saw it.  She couldn't bring herself to tell him how it was impossible for Vile to have survived, but then again was she even sure she believed it?

Scott and Jean often supported each other when grief hit them, tough it hit Jean more often than Scott, who had only barely begun to accept Vile.  Though Scott still had his nightmares, as he had seen the explosion first hand.  He couldn't believe that Vile was alive, yet in the back of his mind he couldn't be sure.

Artisan and Forge were the least affected, both had for the most part, avoided Vile, as he did them.  But they also knew it hurt their friends, so in turn hurt them.  Artisan could even be caught asking whatever ran the universe why he was taken, why her friends had to suffer.

Remy and Rogue also helped each other with their grief and found a few common grounds.  They soon after started dating officially.  No one was surprised, except for Mystique whose gaze still un-nerves the Cajun.  

HOMe, never wavered in his hope, or faith in his brother.  He never once thought that Vile was gone.  He never could, the two were connected in a way that far outshined the Hive in anyway possible.  And now he was busy staring up at the stars.

===

Sarah was never told of what happened to Vile, but then again she didn't need to be.  She simply asked to go on an ocean tour one day, and dropped a wreath of flowers into the water,  a smile on her face as she continued to look at the water, where her family had drowned and her hero was reborn.

===

Mike Harrigan at first took the news like the loss of a close friend.  He couldn't bring himself to believe that Vile would not only kill himself, but die for others, most of whom he didn't even know.  He began to drink himself into a stupor and even got himself suspended until one night.

"The reports of my death have been grossly exaggerated."  Harrigan looked at his open window to see the familiar shadow, and then he passed out.  When he woke up he found he apartment completely dry of any alcohol, except for a single bottle of fresh whisky with a note attached.

"We drink together, on the really bad nights.  Deal?  Signed Robert "Vile" Kellen"

"Deal."  Harrigan said to himself as he put the whisky in a special shelf.  "I always wanted a mysterious partner.  Guess I got my wish."

===

The underground society of the Morlock's also took Vile's death extremely hard.  But none more so than Spyke, who felt as though he might have been capable of saving the man he viewed as an arrogant ass, but a worthy friend and comrade.  Now though they all paid their respects to a clay tombstone Calliban had made for him, and despite their feelings towards him they celebrated his life, rather than mourn his death.

===

The Punisher continued his fight against injustice and eventually ended up dying himself, but before he was sent back to earth for redemption he met a kindly old priest who asked him a small favor.

"Let him know he was never a monster to anyone who worked or lived at that church.  Let him know that Father Horn is proud of how he fought that darkness, and that a certain young man from the mall is an excellent chess player."  It was the first thing he did after visiting his family's grave's.

**===**

**AN:  The last epilogue is next.**


	24. Epilogue: Vile, Guardian

**Guardian: My city, my protectorate**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins.  Everything else is owned by Marvel or Disney.  Mike Harrigan is owned by FOX as well as Aliens as well as Predator.**

**Summary:  1 year after his defeat by HOMe and acceptance from the Morlocks, Vile has found his way to LA and adopted it as his home after a fateful night full of tragedy.**

**_Epilogue: Vile, Guardian_**

**__**

**__**

I sat on the windowsill of the abandoned warehouse I called my home.  I had obtained it when the Punisher, Frank Castle, returned from the heaven of man on a mission of redemption.  He not only helped me set up a home, but a valid identity, though that was through SHIELD.

A lot has happened in the six months following my alleged death.  Something most of the X-Men are beginning to catch on to.  Mystique and I seem to be seeing a lot more of each other, now that SHIELD has Gik'reber and her working the eastern seaboard on anti-HYDRA intelligence.  Gik'reber especially like his missions because of his new cybernetic arm.  I guess he works for SHIELD because he feels he owes them a debt of honor (Something I owe them as well, so I work with them sometimes), or it could be he doesn't plan on leaving earth until he has blooded me.  Something I don't plan to have happen anytime soon.

Carlos, the mercenary from the mall is also working for SHIELD to now, although he's now paralyzed thanks to a bullet in the back.  Although he seems to enjoy being a "desk jockey" as he put a lot more than shooting at people.  And Nick Fury, the man who helped me find a way to exist legitimately in the world, he's now once again in charge of SHIELD.  Apparently Leto's appearance drove the general in charge insane and he tried to kill several people, he ended up being put in an asylum.

Now though, was not the time for remembering old thoughts or even pondering my revenge on that tyrannical system lord, no now was the time I got my but whooped in chess by Carlos over the internet.  I swear one day I will beat him in this game.  Just as I'll avenge my mother, when ever I can get a hold of a way off this planet that is.

**===**

**AN: That's it, that's then end of "Guardian:  My City, My protectorate", now back to "CREATURE FEATURE"!!! **  

**__**

**__**


End file.
